Hellsing Twins
by Layton H.D Kedd
Summary: Claire and Susannah Gale are just two normal identical twins that are suddenly swept into the wacky world of Hellsing. How will the cast of Hellsing react to their arrival? Who knows, but only mischief can ensue. Rated for mild language and innuendo.
1. Portal Time!

**This is my first fanfiction posted ever! Woo! I do hope this will at least get some chuckles from you reading out there and I will try to update by next Friday. If not then next Saturday, I'm very busy with exams! I'm sorry if any of the characters seem a little OOC, this is mainly just for humor so don't expect much of a plot. Enjoy.**

"I know you normally don't like this sort of thing, but IT"S REALLY AMAZING! You HAVE to watch it an-"

"No," Susannah said, swerving back to the computer monitor. Claire pouted her lips then grabbed the chair, dragging Susannah into the den. Susannah turned and glared at Claire. "Let go! I said no!" Susannah jumped out of the chair and made a break for the stairs, but Claire had predicted this move and wrapped her arms around Susannah's waist, tackling her to the ground.

"Come on! We're twins, we have the same DNA! If I like it you're BOUND to like it." Claire whined, sitting on top of Susannah. Susannah squirmed and wiggled, trying to break free, but with no success. She sighed in defeat.

"Fine… if you stop pestering me I'll watch Hellsing." Claire pumped her fist into the air. "But! Only one episode. If I don't like it I get to stop and you won't bring it up again," Susannah said, turning her head to look at Claire. Claire grabbed Susannah's hand and nearly pulled it out of its socket from shaking it so hard. She practically vibrated with enthusiasm.

"Deal! You're going to LOVE this series. No way you will stop with just one!" Claire jumped off Susannah and sprinted towards the movie box, skidding and falling to the floor. Susannah would have laughed if she wasn't still aching from being tackled onto the hard ground. Susannah tuned out Claire's excited chattering as she skimmed through DVD titles. Claire released a high-pitch squeal of delight that caused Susannah to flinch. How could she be a carbon copy of THIS idiot she wondered. The magic of genetics still bewildered her. Except for conflicting personalities, Claire and Susannah looked exactly the same. Same pale brown hair and eyes, same slightly tanned skin, both five foot nine. Claire raced to the DVD player, popping in the disc. Susannah sat onto the couch with a thud. Claire practically leapt beside her, gripping the remote control tightly. Susannah rubbed the bridge of her nose, sighing loudly. Claire playfully punched Susannah in the arm. "Don't complain! It's an amazing show!"

The Hellsing main menu popped up and Claire set up the audio before picking the first episode. The screen then started to swirl red and black. Claire frowned.

"What's up with the TV?" Susannah asked, stifling a yawn and suppressing some relief. Claire ran up to the TV, sliding onto her knees.

"Stupid TV," Claire said, banging onto its side. However the swirling only got faster. Claire raised her hand to bang against the glass front, but instead of hitting a solid surface her fist went into the television. She let out a scream as the rest of her body was sucked into the vortex on the television. Susannah jumped up and raced over to Claire, reaching out and barely missing her feet. Susannah fell flat on her face. She looked up panicked.

"Claire!" She gazed into the swirling whirlpool, trying to find any sign of Claire. "Claire! Can you hear me?" she yelled into the television. Then she felt a pull, steadily getting stronger as she resisted against it. Susannah let out a scream identical to her sister's as she too fell into the vortex.

~Meanwhile in the Hellsingverse~

Integra sat back into her chair, silently smoking one of her cigars as Alucard phased through a wall. He bowed low, a satisfied smirk on his face.

"What do you have to report Alucard?" Integra said.

"The target was silenced, my Mater," Alucard said, his eyes flashing behind his sunglasses. Integra nodded.

"Good, my servant. You are dismissed." Alucard bowed again, and just began to phase through the wall again when a distant scream caught his attention. It sounded like it was coming from one of the upper levels. He looked up just as a girl fell through a portal on the ceiling. She landed directly on top of him, sending both of them crashing onto the ground. He was stunned for less than a second, utterly baffled at how this girl got into the mansion without any of the security staff, or more importantly HIMSELF from noticing. Suddenly interested he grinned. The girl lifted her head up and looked over at his face, still slightly dazed.

"Alucard?" She asked, rubbing her eyes in disbelief. His grin got wider.

"So my name precedes me," he said, his grin getting more sinister and his teeth flashing in the moonlight. Integra, though caught off guard by the sudden intruder, sat back calmly, waiting for the girl to scream in terror. A high-pitch squeal filled the room as the girl threw her arms around Alucard's neck and snuggled up close to his chest. Integra's cigar fell out of her mouth as she gaped with shock. Even Alucard was taken back by this girl's reaction; he was even too shocked to get out of her grip. The girl snuggled up more closely to Alucard in the meantime.

"You're real! You're really real! It's a dream come true!" She said. Alucard snapped out of his daze and phased out of her grip. He towered over her, grinning wider than before.

"More like a nightmare," he said. The girl looked up eagerly as Alucard pulled out the Jackal and placed it right between her eyes. "Good night," Alucard began to pull the trigger, but another girl had fallen through another portal in the ceiling and landed on top of his head. Again he was sent crashing into the ground. He recovered instantly, wearing a scowl instead of his usual smirk. As he stood up he grabbed the second girl by the front of her shirt, lifting her up. He moved the Jackal to the center of the second girl's forehead, but didn't pull the trigger. He looked at her face, then at the first girl's face. He grinned and let out a laugh. "Master, it seems we have a pair of doppelgangers," he said, grabbing the first girl by the front of her shirt too. The second girl, recovering from the fall from the ceiling, frowned.

"We're identical twins you ass, now let me go!" She struggled, without any success. Alucard simply laughed. Integra had composed herself at this point and walked up to the two identical girls. Her face was burning red and she was clenching her fists. She was on the brink of lashing out at the two girls, but she restrained herself.

"I'm only going to give you one chance to explain who you are and why you dare trespass on Hellsing property before I leave you to my servant's form of interrogation!" Alucard sneered, his canines flashing. The second girl looked furiously at the other girl.

"Hellsing! What the hell did you do Claire!" the girl yelled.

Claire looked over at her and said, "Nothing! I don't know how we ended up in Hellsing." Claire looked over at Integra. "Very, very sorry Sir Integra. I'm Claire Gale, and this is my sister Susan Ga-"

"Susannah," Susannah butted in. Claire flashed a glare at her before turning her attention back to Integra, who was quickly losing her patience.

"To tell the truth, I don't have a clue how we ended up in the Hellsing manor, although I'm very glad we did." Claire looked up at Alucard and grinned, batting her eyelashes. Susannah reached over and smacked her in the back of the head.

"Stop that! We're in enough trouble as it is, let alone if you go flirting around." Alucard chuckled.

"Getting jealous Susan." Susannah glared up at Alucard.

"Don't call me that," she growled. Alucard laughed again.

"Stop playing around Alucard, we have more important business to take care of," Integra sighed, lighting a new cigar. Alucard stopped laughing, although his grin was still beaming, and put down Claire and Susannah. He smirked as Susannah slapped her arm away while Claire lingered until Susannah pulled her away. Integra took her seat behind her desk, motioning to the two chairs in front of it. Claire and Susannah took a seat, Alucard stood back in the shadows enjoying the girls' reactions. "Now, tell me how you came to know confidential information about Hellsing and how you transported here."

Susannah and Claire began to talk in cycles, explaining how in their universe Hellsing is a show and telling her the story of how they got sucked into the portal in the television. Alucard was cackling in the background during most of the story, causing Susannah to glare at him several times to make him shut up. This, however, only succeeded in making him laugh more. When they finally ended telling their story Integra rubbed her forehead wearily.

"So you two are from another universe and transported here through your television, correct?" Claire and Susannah nodded in unison. Integra sighed loudly, thinking about all the trouble this will bring from the members of the Round Table, and probably the queen herself. "Alright, since the both of you know too much confidential information about the Hellsing Organization you two will be housed here at the manor until further notice." Claire nearly jumped out of the chair, screaming in delight.

"Thank you so much Sir Integra!" Susannah grumbled loudly and sank deep into the chair. Integra twitched in annoyance and took a long puff from her cigar to calm herself down.

"Alucard, show the Gales to some of the temporary guest rooms, and then go inform Walter to come see me immediately," Integra said. Alucard bowed.

"My pleasure, my Master." Then he started for the door. Claire ran up and clung onto his arm, which caused him to try in vain to free from her grip. Susannah slunk up behind them, murmuring how a pain in the ass this was going to be. As the door shut Integra leaned back into her seat. She rubbed the bridge of her nose, hoping to god that this unexpected disturbance wasn't going to cause too much trouble.

**First Chapter is finished! Hopefully you good people out there liked it! Leave reviews if you like, I'll greatly appreciate them and they will most likely make me want to write the next chapter faster. But it's not a obligation. Hoped this didn't waste too much time! Be back soon!**


	2. Fun at the Training Field

**I uploaded again! It's like midnight right now, but I uploaded! Hooray! I'm so glad to everyone who read the first chapter and special thanks to The Son Of Sparda 343 who favorited my story. Thank you so much! I won't take up any more of your time!**

**Disclaimer (I forgot this in the last chapter): I own nothing of Hellsing. Hellsing is the property of Kohta Hirano. I also make no profit from this, it is only fanmade.**

Alucard was walking down the long halls of the Hellsing Manor, leading the two newest tenants of the Hellsing Organization. He smirked. It was amusing to see the same face hold two completely different expressions at the same time. On his left, the girl named Claire was staring around with large and bright eyes. She had a little hop in her step, looking around at everything, then glancing up dreamingly at Alucard. On his right was the girl named Susannah, who was just staring straight ahead with a dull expression and her arms crossed. She sensed Alucard staring and glared over at him.

"What are you staring at…freak." Alucard just chuckled. Susannah twitched in annoyance and turned away. They continued in silence for a little longer until Alucard saw Walter walking down from the other end of the hallway. Alucard smiled, wondering what Walter would think of the Gale sisters. Claire noticed this and looked down the hallway too. Then she started sprinting down the hallway and let out a large squeak and she jumped at Walter and tackled him in a glomp. Walter let out an exclamation of surprise as he fell down. Alucard began to laugh hysterically, nearly falling onto the floor. Susannah cursed under her breath then rand up to drag Claire off the old man. Claire was just chattering away while the old man was still practically unconscious on the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?" Susannah said, grabbing Claire by the arm and pulling her arm.

"I'm just talking to Walter," Claire said.

"You practically killed that old man!" Claire rolled her eyes.

"No way I could kill the Angel of Death with just that.". Alucard had finally calmed down some and walked over, although he was still cackling. Walter groaned and sat up, very confused. Susannah held out a hand to Walter.

"I'm sorry about my sister, she an idiot-"

"Hey!" Claire yelled. Susannah just rolled her eyes. Walter took her hand, then brushed himself off.

"Thank you, but may I ask who you are and what business you have with the Hellsing Organization?"

"Allow me," Alucard said. "The one who just tackled you to the ground," Alucard chuckled, "is Claire Gale." Claire sighed dreamily at the sound of her name being spoken by Alucard. Susannah, again, smacked her in the back of the head. "And the one who just assaulted her sister is Susan Gale." Susannah turned and narrowed her eyes.

"I told you, my name is Susannah damn it! Stop calling me Susan." Alucard just grinned,

"But Susan fits you much mo-" A loud smack rang out of the hallway as Susannah's hand met the side of Alucard's face. Walter and Claire were shocked silent, but Alucard began to laugh hysterically. "Huhahahahah, how very interesting!" Alucard laughed some more.

"Just leave me alone, Freak!" Susannah turned to Walter. "Could you show me to one of the guest rooms. I don't want to hang around with this idiot any longer," she pointed over to Alucard. Walter coughed, buying him some time to compose himself.

"V-very well, Ms. Gale." Then Walter started to walk down the hallway. Susannah followed after him. Claire looked over at Alucard.

"Looks like we're all alone," she said smiling. Susannah walked over to Claire and grabbed her wrist, dragging her along. Alucard continued to chuckle. Looks like he has found some new playthings.

"Here are your rooms Ms. Gale and… Ms. Gale," Walter said, opening two identical doors. Both rooms were very simple, painted a dull gray with a single twin bed in the center of the rooms. Beside the bed the only other furniture in the rooms was a dresser in the corner.

"Thank you… um…" Susannah started, but she couldn't remember the old butler's name.

"It's Walter C. Dornez, or Angel of Death during his younger days in World War II," Claire said, smiling. Walter was a little taken back at this exposure of information, but remained cool. "Also Sir Integra wanted to see you in her office." Claire said before running into the room on the left and flopping onto the bed. "I call dibs on this room!" Susannah sighed and went into the other room. Before she could even get onto the bed, Claire rushed in and flopped onto that bed. "This is going to be so much fun!" She said.

"We're not going to stay here long enough to have any 'fun'," Susannah said sitting on the edge of the bed. Claire crossed her arms.

"We're in a parallel universe, we're going to be her for a while." She said. "Besides why would you want to leave, we're in Hellsing!" Claire gestured to all around her. Susannah pushed her off the bed and sat against the head board, rubbing her temples.

"Exactly, we don't belong here! And! We have the possibility of being KILLED… by the PROTANGIST!" Susannah said. "Why did I ever let you convince me to try and watch this anime? I would have been disappointed anyway-" Claire grabbed one of the pillows and whacked Susannah in the head.

"You wouldn't have been disappointed! Hellsing is an amazing anime, which you would have found out if we hadn't been sucked into the TV," Suddenly Claire jumped off the bed. "You can still find out how awesome Hellsing is here! I wonder what Hellsing we're in? It could be the anime, or the OVA, or even the manga!" Claire continued to geek out about the possibilities of this Hellsing universe for the next thirty minutes. Susannah groaned in annoyance and tried to tone out her sister's chattering. Abruptly Claire snapped her fingers. "Oh! I know how to find out what Hellsing universe we're in!" Susannah just stayed silent, twirling her index finger in mock enthusiasm. Claire continued on. "All we have to do is find Pip!" Claire started to race out the door, Susannah stopped her by copying her signature glomp tackle.

"And where are you going idiot?" Susannah said, putting her head in her hands.

"I'm going to find Pip," Claire said, beginning to squirm.

"No… you're not. We're staying in this room until we're requested by Sir What's-her-name." Claire frowned.

"OK, one it's Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, second that's so boring!" Claire said, entering a whiny voice.

"Too bad. I don't care, its your fault we're in this mess so you deserve to be punished by boredom." There was a few seconds of silence before Claire came up with an escape plan. She looked up at Susannah and smiled wickedly. Susannah raised an eyebrow, suddenly suspicious.

"If you don't get off of me I'll call Alucard." Claire said. Susannah narrowed her eyes.

"He wouldn't come." She said. Claire only chuckled.

"Oh wouldn't he. He must be pretty bored without any vampires to kill, plus he obviously enjoyed bugging you earlier." Susannah's lips curled into a snarl.

"You wouldn't dare." Claire raised an eyebrow. "Oh would I." Claire grinned wider.

"Don't-"

"ALUCARD!" Claire screamed. Susannah clasped her hand over Claire's mouth, however Claire quickly bit into it. Susannah pulled her hand back, biting her lip to keep from crying out. Claire used this distraction to free one of her arms and push Susannah off to the side. Claire leapt up and ran out the door, sprinting to the left and down the hallway. Susannah righted herself, cursed loudly, then ran after her sister.

"Get back here damn it!" Susannah yelled. "Never!" Claire yelled back, speeding up. This chase continued down the hallway, all the way to the door of Integra's office. Walter had just been debriefed about the "Gale situation" and was about to go and get some supplies for them when Claire almost ran him over. Luckily he saw her a second before she collided and backed up, allowing her to sprint past him uninterrupted. Walter raised an eyebrow and was about to take another step forward when Susannah almost ran into him. Walter looked at the direction they were running, then went back into Integra's office.

"My lady, the Gale sisters have just ran past your office and are heading directly towards the target practice range. Should I stop them?" Integra clenched her fist, it's only been half a hour and already they were getting into trouble.

"Just let them go. God willing Seras shoots them with the Harkonnen!" Walter coughed.

"Is that wise my lady? That will only mean explaining how two civilians got blown up to the Round Table members. Plus it'll make a bloody mess in the practice range." Integra sighed and light her cigar.

"Alright… go stop or help them, just make sure they don't get into any more trouble!" Integra said, returning to her work. Walter bowed, then walked out of the office, trying to think of the best way to keep the Gale sisters alive.

~In the Target Practice Fields~

Claire had finally found an exit out of the Hellsing Manor and was still running away from Susannah over the grassy fields, though much slower than before. Lucky for her, Susannah was also losing speed. Both their breathes were strained and heavy, however both were determined not to lose. No way was Claire not going to see Pip and no way was Susannah going to let her idiot sister beat her. They continued their chase further into the grassy fields, Susannah getting closer and closer with every labored stride. Claire looked around for a point of escape, then out of the blue stopped dead in her tracks. Susannah ran up to her, letting out a cry of success.

"Aha!... so… you finally… gave in…" Susannah said in between gasps.

"We need to go," Claire said. Susannah looked over at her.

"Why?"

"Because we're in a shooting range." Susannah looked around. All around them there were large holes blown into the ground, with spluttered dirt and destroyed paper cutouts everywhere. Susannah was about to yell at Claire about leading them into a shooting range when a loud explosion erupted a few yards in front of them. Their ears started ringing as they screamed and covered their faces. Another explosion hit the ground a few yards to their right, sending more dirt all over them. Susannah let out a stream of curses. Claire grabbed Susannah and started to run forward, waving her arms and yelling out. Susannah got on to what Claire was doing and followed suit.

More explosions erupted around them, sending dirt spraying all onto them. Bullets also began to whizz by, causing them to start to crouch. Although their skin stung from the bombardment they continued to run forward and scream at the top of their lungs. Finally the bullets and bombs ceased. Susannah and Claire sighed in relief, both slumping onto the ground. Other than ringing ears and a few scrapes, they were not damaged. They both laughed nervously, feeling relieved and very stupid for even trying that stunt. They looked up and saw two figures running towards them. As they came closer, one was a young woman, the other was a young man with a long pigtail. Claire grinned wearily.

"We found Pip."

**It's over! A little longer than the first chapter (by like two hundred words). As you can see, the plot is going no where. Hopefully you found this funny, because I did at parts. I mean no offense to Hellsing fangirls (because I'm totally one), I just based Claire off of how I might react. I do like how Alucard is coming along, hopefully I'm not making him too OOC. I'll stop wasting time now. I'll try to publish a new chapter next friday, which might be the last update for about a month because I'm going to Scotland. Woo! So I won't be able to upload stuff, BUT I'll continue to write during that time and will hopefully get a lot of chapters done.**


	3. Start of a Relationship

** Sorry it took so long to get this chapter. I really have no excuses, I've just been lazy. I'll love to thank The Son of Sparda 343 who gave a lovely review! My first review, thank you so much! I will also love to thank Queen Baka who also gave me reviews for my previous chapters! I took your advice and divided this chapter into paragraph format. I'll also like to thank Queen Baka for the story alert and favorite! I also thank Mr. Jay Black for the favorite too! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, it was a pain to write!**

Seras and Pip had reached the Gale twins just as Susannah finished smacking Claire.

"What ze hell iz wrong with you?" Pip yelled. Susannah looked up at him and indicated at Claire with her thumb.

"This idiot lead us into this death trap."

"It's not my fault, I didn't know the training grounds were here," Claire grumbled. Seras tilted her head to the side.

"I have to ask… who exactly are you?"

"Oh! Sorry, I just assumed Alucard told you telepathically. I'm Claire Gale and this is my sister Susan G-"

"Susannah Gale" Susannah said, standing up and reaching for Seras hand.

"How… how do you know Master?" Seras asked, staring at Susannah's hand, uncertain whether to trust them or not.

"Master? You mean that pain in the ass is your master? Why on earth would he be your master?" Susannah said.

"Because he sired her in Cheddar duh!" Claire said pointing towards Seras.

"How? How did you know that?" Seras exclaimed as Susannah said,

"You mean she's a vampire? Seras looked down and shuffled her feet.

"Why does no one believe I'm a vampire?" she said. Susannah looked over, a guilty feeling washing over her.

"No! I mean…. Alucard…. He's such an annoying person and you seem so nice! I just… sort of… assumed every vamp was like him…" Susannah looked down at her feet nervously. Seras smiled softly.

"I know, I look nothing like a vampire. Especially when compared to Master, but its sweet of you to try and apologize… although it would have been easier to just say you're sorry." Susannah looked up.

"Sorry," she said. Seras smiled wider.

"I forgive you, now lets start afresh. I'm Seras Victoria, Vampire," Seras said sticking out her hand like Susannah did a little while before. Susannah took it after a moment of hesitation.

"Susannah Gale, human being."

"So… how old are you?" Pip asked Claire from a few feet away. Claire just blushed and looked at the ground, giggling like a fangirl. Susannah's sister senses perked and she glared over. She stormed over beside Claire, creating a human barrier between her and Pip.

"We're BOTH seventeen you pig!" Susannah said, steadying her hand from slapping a man she barely knew… although she did just slap a little under an hour ago… but he was a pain in the ass and a vampire so he didn't count. Pip's eyes widened.

"What, no! No! Iz's- iz's not what you zink! I waz only making conversation!" Susannah rolled her eyes and snorted.

"Yeah, yeah, why not stick to flirting with your ACTUAL girlfriend," Susannah said pointing towards Seras. Seras blushed immensely and Pip's cheeks were tinged with pink too.

"What? No, me and Captain aren't a couple…" Seras exclaimed. There was an awkward moment of silence where Seras and Pip glanced slightly at each other then quickly away. Luckily the moment was broken by Walter's appearance.

"Ah good… you two aren't dead," he said.

"Barely! No thanks to stupid over there!" Susannah said, pointing towards Claire again.

"Hey! Still isn't my fault!" Walter coughed, regaining Susannah's and Claire's attention and preventing a possible sister catfight.

"Until we can buy some clothing for the both of you Sir Integra has ordered that Ms. Seras lend you some of her old clothing."

"Really? I hope that isn't a problem for you Seras?" Claire said. Seras shock her head.

"It's no problem at all, I rarely wear any of my civilian clothes anyway."

"Sir Integra as also ordered me to give you a tour of the manor so you won't get into any… accidents?" Walter said, slightly tugging at his cuffs.

"Too late for that," Susannah murmured under her breath.

"However I believe you have had enough adventure tonight, so I will give you a tour in the morning. Might I suggest that you take a bath before retiring for the night?" Susannah and Claire looked over each other's clothing, which was splattered in mud and some blood, but mainly just mud.

"Great," Susannah grumbled, eying her ruined Muse shirt.

"Yeah, we'll greatly appreciate a bath, thank you Walter," Claire said, glad she had worn an old work shirt.

"I'll take you to my room first, so you two can have something to sleep in then tomorrow I'll give you some more," Seras said. "Just follow me," and then she set off towards the manor. Susannah followed beside her. Claire began to follow, then ran back and stood in front of Pip.

"Don't worry, we're only seventeen for a few more months! I'm sure you can wait that long, player," Claire said, smiling slyly. Pip's mouth dropped, and to Claire's amusement and satisfaction, his entire face turned red.

"I-I told you! I waz only starting a conversation!" Claire laughed and then ran back up to Seras and Susannah, who glared suspiciously at Claire. Walter walked a little behind them, leaving Pip stuttering and blushing as the other mercenaries walked up to him and started laughing and patting his back.

"So, how do you know Master?" Seras asked, wanting to fill the gap of silence.

"We're lovers," Claire said with a straight face, running her hand through her hair. Seras blushed and gaped.

"What? Really! I mean… not that you're not pretty enough… I never knew Master…" Seras stuttered. Susannah bumped the top of Claire's head.

"Don't lie, it's a bad habit." Claire rubbed the top of her head.

"You're right, I'm sorry… they're lovers." Claire said smiling and pointing towards Susannah. Susannah gapped, and blushed slightly causing Claire to cheer with triumph in her head, then Susannah rushed at Claire.

"You little lying-! How dare you?" Susannah screamed. Claire ran off laughing.

"No need to be embarrassed, you shouldn't have to hide your relationship with Alucard!" Claire yelled back. Susannah reached down and took off her shoe and threw it at Claire's face. Claire ducked down to all fours, successfully dodging it. It whooshed over her head and with a thwack hit Walter in the face. Susannah's hands covered her gapped mouth.

"I'm so so sorr-" Susannah began before two arms snaked around her shoulders.

"No need to hurt innocent bystanders, people were bound to find out about our secret love affair anyway Susan," Alucard breathed into Susannah's ear.

"What the hell are yours and Claire's problem? Stop lying about our relationship! I despise you! And let go of me!" Susannah sent her elbow back into Alucard's chest. He barely flinched.

"You think a girl's elbow to the chest could do me in?" Alucard chuckled.

"Well when we fell through the ceiling you went down pretty quickly," Susannah said, looking up at Alucard and smirking. His smile fell. The sound of suppressed laughter drew Susannah and Alucard's attention towards Seras and Walter. Seras was doubled over; covering her mouth to stop laughing while Walter, although still standing, was also covering his mouth and quivering with laughter.

"It's not funny, they caught me off guard," Alucard said, finally letting go of Susannah and looming over Seras and Walter.

"You think the second time a random girl fell through the ceiling you would have been prepared," Susannah said, continuing to smirk. Alucard glared at Susannah.

"You shut up, and you two stop laughing!" Seras and Walter laughed even harder.

"Sorry Master it's just…hehehe… it's so unlike you!" Seras said bursting out into more laughter. Susannah chuckled, causing Alucard to turn towards her. His eyes narrowed.

"You should have thought twice about messing with me," he growled.

"Bring it Freak," Susannah said, crossing her arms. Alucard grinned crookedly.

"Oh I will. And don't think I'll go easy on you just because you have a pretty face," Alucard said stroking the side of Susannah's face. Susannah slapped his hand away and shot him the bird. Alucard laughed as he dissolved into the shadows.

"Ass," Susannah mumbled before walking over to Claire. Claire just shook her head.

"You shouldn't have provoked him Susan," Claire said.

"He deserved to have his ego cut down to size, besides what's the worst that he can do, he can't kill me." Claire just snorted.

"That would be merciful of him, he would shot off your limbs and terrorize you in the darkness before he would ever kill you." Claire said.

"And you enjoy his sadistic nature?" Susannah asked. Claire looked up into the sky for a moment before replying "yes!" with a huge grin on her face. "You're hopeless," Susannah sighed.

"Oh don't be like that, I know for a fact that you have a huge crush on Dexter Morgan," Claire said. Susannah blushed.

"That is completely different! Dexter isn't some heartless monster!"

"Um, yeah he is. He kills people and has no remorse," Claire said.

"Dexter doesn't feel remorse because he only kills other murders and for your information he does feel remorse! In season four he felt remorse for the guy he mistook for a murder!" Susannah argued back.

"Whatever, its still the same for my love for Alucard," Claire said, walking away from Susannah. Susannah opened her mouth to argue, but shut it again sighing.

"Like you could ever comprehend the depth of Dexter," Susannah mumbled.

"At least I admit that what my love is doing is sadistic, you're just delusional!" Claire yelled back.

"You take that back!"

"Make me!" Claire said sticking out her tongue. Susannah then raced after Claire. Seras and Walter just watched the spectacle, sighing.

"And I thought that me and Captain argued," Seras said shaking her head.

**Hopefully that was worth the wait, probably not but I'll do better on updating from now on. Also I love Dexter too, so don't think I'm hating on Dexter fans. I just thought this would be a funny banter between Claire and Susannah. Anyway I hope you enjoy!**


	4. Good Night Hellsing Manor

**Alright! So I updated earlier on this chapter! Huzzah! Now for thanks, I'll love to thank Queen Baka once again who has been reviewing every single one of my chapters :D Thank you so much! Your advice has helped my formatting and hopeful now its easier to understand. I will also thank my good friend kadabrafreak890 who has been my writing role model. I also give thanks again to The Son of Sparda 343 whose previous review gave me inspiration in this chapter. Sorry for the course language in this one (Susannah curses so much I've noticed) hopefully you aren't too offended by it, but in this chapter it is for good reason.**

"Alright you two, enough bickering," Seras said walking in-between the bickering Gale sisters and picking them up by the collars of their shirts. Both were surprised.

"Thank you, now I'll put you two down only if you kiss and make up," Seras said. Claire and Susannah just glared at each other.

"If you don't I'll have to use force," Seras warned. Claire and Susannah continued to glare at each other, and then Claire sighed.

"Alright, alright, I guess I have to be the adult and apologize first," she said smugly, although she didn't want to end up with possible injury due to Seras. "I'm sorry that I stated the obvious-"

"That's no apology!" Susannah yelled. This sparked a new round of bickering between Susannah and Claire. Seras twitched in irritation and she felt the urge to bang their heads together, but with her strength that would probably kill them… _"Not entirely out of the question,"_ a voice urged in her head. _"Master! I'm pretty sure Sir Integra ordered against killing them!" _Seras answered back. _"I heard no such order, besides we don't have to kill them…just maim them to the point of death," _Alucard said humming happily. Seras just remained silent. Alucard sighed, _"Fine… don't maim them, but that's not a promise I won't."_ Then there was only silence, broken by the noisy squabbling outside her head. She returned her attention to Susannah and Claire. "Quiet!" Seras shouted, startling both Claire and Susannah into silence. "Much better, now enough of this needless bickering, it's getting redundant," Seras said.

"We promise we'll be good," Claire and Susannah sighed at the same time. Seras smiled and let them both down. They glared at each other for a moment, then Claire ran up and gave Susannah a big hug.

"I love ya big sis!" she said, squeezing tighter. Seras and Walter said "aw" in the background.

"Alright, alright, I get it. Get off now… please," Susannah said. Claire looked up at Susannah with large eyes, her mouth opened.

"You said please! Aw… my big sis is learning how to be polite and not a hermit," Claire gave another squeeze before letting go and skipping towards Seras with Susannah trailing behind.

"Now lets get you some clothes and a bath before you two go to bed," Seras said clapping her hands happily before leading them back into the manor. Walter went off to prepare the baths while Seras showed them to her room in the basement. Susannah stared at the coffin that resided in the middle of the room.

"… you weren't kidding about being a vampire," Susannah said, half-heartedly trying to make a joke.

"Yeah… not my idea. I preferred my bed but Sir Integra ordered Walter to get rid of it and Master said it was either this or drinking blood," Seras said, glaring at the coffin before glancing over to a wardrobe. She opened it up and revealed an organized clutter of clothes. "Tada! Ladies, my last haven!" Seras said, spreading her arms around with flourish and giggling happily.

"Wow! You have more than I thought you would have, considering you barely wear anything besides your Hellsing uniform!" Claire said.

"Yeah, I barely get any free time since Sir Integra always sends me on missions," Seras said shrugging. Then she clapped her hands, "Now to find something for you two to wear to bed!" She started a search through the piles of clothing shoved tightly in the wardrobe. She finally had a pile of clothes that she placed onto the coffin. "Alright! Take your pick! Any of these should be fine for jimjams!" she said. Claire and Susannah walked up to it and shifted through the pile. Claire picked a light pink nightdress that seemed a little big for her while Susannah picked a navy blue tank top and some sweat pants. Seras led them to the baths and afterwards led them back to their rooms. "We'll wash your clothes and buy some temporary ones later this week, until then I hope you can deal with my clothing," Seras said.

"No it's perfectly fine, thank you for letting us use your clothes," Claire said. Susannah nodded in agreement "Thank you," she said.

"Good night," Seras said before walking off.

"Good night," Claire and Susannah replied at the same time.

"Good night sis," Claire said giving her sister a hug.

"Good night Claire," Susannah said, tousling Claire's hair.

"GOOD NIGHT ALUCARD!" Claire shouted out. Then she skipped into her room. Susannah sighed and walked into her room, closing the door behind her. She was about to get into the bed when she noticed it was bulging. Susannah exhaled noisily and ripped off the covers of the bed, expecting to see Alucard. Susannah doubled backwards in disgust and surprise, gagging a little. In her bed was a bleeding carcass that was mangled and disfigured into a formless pile of bones, guts, and gore that was beyond any recognition, the only thing Susannah could make certain of was that it was large. Susannah gagged again and stumbled out of her room, breathing in short gasps of air while bending over to try and steady herself. A deep and rumbling cackle filled the hallway as soon as Susannah came out of her room. Susannah glared around the hallway, seeing no one but knowing who was responsible.

"ALUCARD YOU SICK PIECE OF SHIT! Get your scrawny ass out here!" Susannah screamed out, in no particular direction. The laughter grew more amplified and finally Alucard phased through the wall opposite of Susannah.

"My, my… screaming my name in the middle of the night, whatever could you want from me?" Alucard asked innocently, chuckling still.

"What the hell did you put in my bed you sick son of a!-" Susannah said marching up to Alucard and grabbing his cravat and pulling him down to her eye level, however she was interrupted when Claire burst through her door.

"What are you screaming about!" Claire said marching beside Susannah.

"Answer my question Alucard, what the hell did you put in my bed?" Susannah said, ignoring Claire and continued to glare unblinking at Alucard, who continued to snigger.

"A gift my dear Susan, a gift for your comments earlier this night," Alucard said smiling. Susannah's eyes narrowed and her hands gripped tighter on his cravat.

"What gift? What are you guys arguing about?" Claire asked. Alucard and Susannah continued their staring contest, ignoring Claire's comment. Claire sighed angrily and walked into Susannah's room, screamed and ran out slamming the door behind her. Alucard smirked.

"Enjoyed my art Claire? Not my best I'd admit, my work in Brazil was much more… inspired, however I did the best I could in such short notice," Alucard said.

"You sick freak! You call that… that heap of gore art!" Susannah said, her voice raising again.

"Exactly my dear, especially for you," Alucard said leaning closer to Susannah. "And I expect a thank-you in return, perhaps considering our current position in the form of a kiss?" Alucard said leering. Susannah tried to push Alucard away, but didn't succeed and only pushed herself backwards, causing Alucard to burst out into more laughter. "What's the matter? Couldn't catch me off-guard, or perhaps over **me**?" he said, gripping onto Susannah's shoulders forcefully. Susannah was struck silent and genuinely felt terror, but luckily Walter and Seras had finally made it to the scene.

"Why are you two yelling so much?" Seras asked running up to Alucard and Susannah. Susannah felt the terror she felt a few moments before disperse. Alucard smiled and let go of Susannah.

"Susan here is being unappreciative of the present I so graciously gave her," Alucard explained to Seras.

"Don't listen to him! He left a monstrosity in my bed!" Susannah interrupted. Walter raised an eyebrow and took a peek into Susannah's room then calmly closed the door again. He looked over at Alucard, who shrugged.

"I thought she would enjoy it," Alucard said. Curious, Seras took a peak into the room, gasped and closed the door.

"Master how could you?" Seras said.

"It's only a dead deer, I don't know what the big fuss is," Alucard said, getting bored of all the same reactions. "Oh and Susan, don't worry there will be plenty more gifts in the future," Alucard said giving a quick smile towards Susannah before phasing through the wall again. Seras and Walter looked over at Susannah who was gripping her fists tightly.

"I'm sorry about Master, he usually isn't this… sociable," Seras said, rubbing her hands together nervously.

"We'll make sure to clean up your room by the morning, unless you would prefer a new room," Walter said, glancing towards Susannah's room. Susannah looked over at the room, reviving the image of the gore in there and turned back to Walter.

"I'm not going to let _him _scare me, just clean up _his _mess and I'll be fine," Susannah said, slowly calming down. Walter nodded and went off, probably to get cleaning supplies.

"You can stay in my room for the night sis," Claire said, shuddering at the thought of the deer in the other room. Susannah smiled faintly.

"Like I was going to sleep anywhere else."

**Sorry for the crappy ending, just couldn't think of another place to end it. Also this isn't going to end up as a Alucard/OC (Alucard just loves to bug Susannah). So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will do better to update, also please review! Any and every review is appreciated and helps me greatly (I know almost everyone writes that, but I do love when I receive them!)**


	5. The Beginning of Actual Plot

**woo! I'm getting better at these updates! Alright I got a lot of reviews last chapter :) that made me super happy! I thank kadabrafreak890 who helped me a lot on this chapter! and Queen Baka again, thank you a lot! I also thank EdwardtheAceofHearts who reviewed (I'm very glad that you enjoy my story!) and Hellsbrat who favorited me. I also thank The Son of Sparda 343 who gave me such an awesome review! I dedicate this chapter to all you guys!**

Susannah didn't get much sleep that night. Not only did Claire flail around in her sleep, but Susannah was paranoid that Alucard would try something while she was asleep. She didn't feel safe until the sun started to peak over the horizon, but she only got two hours of sleep at most before Claire woke up and started to bug Susannah.

"Come on Susan! Wake up, I'm bored," Claire said, pouting her lip and leaning towards Susannah's face. Susannah kept her eyes closed, moaning and turning over to get away from Claire. Claire flopped on top of Susannah, who grunted in protest.

"Get off…" Susannah said, too tired to even try and push her off.

"It's a brand new day of exploring, Susan! I mean, we're in the Hellsingverse! How cool is that?" Claire said removing the pillow that was over Susannah's head.

"Ugh… fine… fine… I'm up… get off now," Susannah murmured, trying to shift out from under Claire's weight. Claire nearly leapt off the bed, doing a little happy dance as Susannah rubbed her eyes and stumbled out of the bed.

"Yay, now that you are up, lets go exploring!" Claire said, clapping and jumping.

"Isn't Walter supposed to take us on a tour of the manor?" Susannah groaned, rubbing her bed head.

"Well that's no fun if he tells us where everything is, isn't it funnier to discover everything on our own?" Claire said throwing an arm around Susannah.

"… no not really… you just want to go to all the restricted areas," Susannah said crossing her arms.

"It's not restricted if we don't know its restricted," Claire said grinning. "Now come on, adventure awaits!" Claire said taking Susannah's hand and skipping towards the door. Susannah resisted however.

"Hold up, we're just going to go just in our pajamas?" Susannah said, gesturing towards the nightdress that Claire wore. Claire looked at them, then shrugged.

"I don't see a problem in them, they're like normal clothes… especially yours," Claire said, then she headed towards the door again. Susannah heaved a sigh, muttering how she wished Claire would at least put on some pants, then followed after Claire who was already peering into the hallway. She looked both ways, then tiptoed out into the hallway, softly humming the mission impossible theme song while shuffling across the wall. Susannah was less spy-like and simply walked down the middle of the hallway, slowing down so Claire was always a little ahead of her. They didn't go into any rooms for about twenty minutes, just taking random turns down the hallways. They didn't see anyone either. Eventually Claire stopped singing the mission impossible song, which had become louder as she steadily grew more bored and now she was just walking beside Susannah.

"… and where exactly are we going?" Susannah said finally, seeing how bored Claire how. Claire looked over, a little surprised.

"Weren't you leading us somewhere?" Claire said, tilting her head a bit. Susannah rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"No… great so I've been walking around the past half hour for no particular reason," Susannah said.

"Well now that we're clear, I'll lead us somewhere!" Claire said happily. She skipped a little ahead. "Now where would the stairs be?" Claire said looking around the corners.

"Why do you want to know where the stairs are?" Susannah said.

"So I can find the basement," Claire said, checking some more turns but only finding more lengthy hallways.

"Why would you want to find the ba- wait a minute you want to find Alucard's room!" Susannah said stopping in the middle of the hallway and placing her hands on her hips. Claire looked back, biting her lower lip.

"… yeah… I was hoping you wouldn't notice that…" Claire said.

"Why would you want to find the room of that sick freak! Have you already forgotten that he left a dead animal in my bed?" Susannah said, clenching her fists.

"Well… no… but you did provoke him… besides it wasn't like that is the worst thing he could possibly do," Claire said, avoiding eye contact with Susannah.

"Unbelievable! I can't believe that even after last night's fiasco you still have this stupid little crush on that-that monster!" Claire just looked at the ground in front of her, shuffling her feet. "What is with this fixation anyway? It's not even like he's real? He's just a FICTIONAL character! No one with a life is this obsessed with a fictional character! You spend so much time in your idiotic alternative reality that you have no life outside your room! No wonder Jason broke up with you, who would want to date a lifeless loser like you, whose dream come true is a sadistic, masochistic homicidal psychopath! I'm embarrassed that I'm even related to you, let alone that I share your same miserable and pathetic face! It's not Alucard who's the true freak, its YOU!" Susannah shouted, feeling her anger for everything that Claire got them into overflowing. Claire flinched and started to squeeze her hands. She then looked up fiercely, tears steadily streaming from her eyes.

"Fine! If that's how you feel, I'm… I'm disowning you as my sister! Go and live your **life**!" Then Claire ran off, furiously wiping away her tears. Susannah stood there gritting her teeth before she stormed off in the other direction.

"_Disowning me ha! How childish! Only five- no four year olds disown their siblings! Why can't she just grow up and get a life like the rest of us?" _Susannah growled, and then randomly kicked a wall in frustration. She kicked it a few more times before she finally leant against the wall, feeling a few reluctant tears trailing down her cheeks. "Shit… what did I do? Why the hell did I do that?" Susannah banged her fist against the wall before she slowly slumped over, silently weeping. She stayed like that for a few minutes, cursing herself over and over again. She gripped her hair, wanting to pull it all out. After what seemed like days Susannah rubbed her face, wiping away the trails of tears and effectively making her eyes a bright and swollen red. She stood up and started to walk back towards the direction that Claire went. Susannah dry sobbed a few times as she aimlessly wandered the hallways, trying to find her way towards Claire. Finally she saw a figure further down the hallway. Susannah rushed forward towards the figure, who turned out to be Pip. Susannah ran up behind him and grabbed the first thing she thought would draw his attention, his ponytail. She grabbed it harder than she meant to because Pip cursed loudly and whipped around angrily.

"Why ze hell did you do zat?" he snapped. However he noticed Susannah's red and swollen face along with the tear stains. "Susannah… what happened? Why are you crying? Did Alucard do somezing again?" He said, unsure how to comfort her. Susannah shook her head.

"No… no… I did something… have you seen Claire?" She said, casting her eyes down and rubbing her shoulder.

"No… but maybe Seras has. I'll take you to her," Pip said. Susannah nodded, still keeping her face to the ground. Pip started down towards Seras' room, occasionally looking back at Susannah, who still kept her eyes to the ground and wiped furiously at her eyes. There was an awkward silence and Pip nervously rubbed his hands together, trying to think of someway to comfort Susannah. However he couldn't think of anything that she would interpret as perverse. So Pip stayed a good two feet in front of her until they reached Seras' room. From outside the door they could hear heavy sobs. Pip knocked on the door. A few moments later Seras cracked open the door and peered out. She glanced at Pip and then she glared at Susannah. Susannah flinched at her stare.

"Is… is Claire there? Is she alright?" Susannah said, but she wished she hadn't. It was obvious from the sobs from inside the room that Claire was there and was certainly not alright.

"Yeah, but she's crushed, absolutely crushed by what you said!" Seras said, stepping outside the room. Susannah took a step back and avoided Seras' glower. "You had no right to take out your hatred for Master on Claire, no right!" Seras voiced grew more stern and loud. Pip quietly slipped away while Susannah just kept looking down at the ground, murmuring

"I know… I know." Seras narrowed her eyes.

"No, I don't think you do. If you did then you wouldn't have said all those things you said to Claire. You think that just because you're the older sibling that you have a right to talk down to your sister!"

"… can… can I apologize to her?" Susannah said, glancing up towards Seras.

"No, no you can't, and it wouldn't matter. You already said those things, there is no taking them back," Seras said before she closed the door to go back to comforting Claire. Susannah stood there for a few moments, listening to her sister's tears, the tears that she caused. A few more tears slid down her face. Everything that Seras said was true, absolutely true. How was she going to make it up to Claire? Susannah felt very tired and wandered down the basement, not really caring where she was going. Finally exhaustion took over and Susannah slipped into an open room and sat down on a wood armchair, where she slipped into an uneasy sleep.

**Sadly there is no Alucard in this chapter, but he will definitely be in the next one. And wow, I suddenly got very serious! I thought I needed to make a story arc instead of just random funny fillers (though I will have those haha). anyway kudos to those who know where Susannah is ^-^ I'll work on the next chapter tomorrow... or really today by the time. Anyway I love anyone who actually reads this, and please review! It really does make me write faster!**


	6. A Cost

**Huzzah! Chapter 6! I had a blast writing this chapter, mainly because Alucard comes back in this one ^-^. I got more reviews! So very happy! I'll like to thank the regulars, Queen Baka and The Son of Sparda 343! I'll also thank Kid With Glasses, James Birdsong, and Content! Thank you! I'll stop bothering you, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"Hey, get up."

Susannah groaned a little, then shifted slightly in the chair she was sleeping in.

"I said get up," Alucard said grabbing Susannah's shoulder and pulling her off the chair. Susannah's eyes opened wildly and yelped as she tumbled off the chair and onto the ground. She looked up and frowned.

"What are you doing here?" she said, standing up and dusting herself off.

"What am I doing here, this is my domain. What are you doing here… and in my throne?" Alucard said. Susannah looked around the room and sighed.

"Nothing… I'll go," Susannah said, brushing past Alucard without a second glance. Alucard frowned, Susannah was no fun if she was just passive… maybe if he pushed a little more. He walked past her and stood in the doorway. Susannah just stopped and stared at the ground in front of her.

"You weren't just doing nothing, you were asleep in my throne, you obviously wanted something from me… maybe you wanted to give me that thank-you kiss after all," Alucard smirked, expecting Susannah to start shouting obscenities at him. However Susannah didn't look up at him and just tried to push past him. Alucard scowled at her. "Hey, I'm talking to you," Alucard said, roughly pulling Susannah in front of him again. She didn't struggle at all.

"Could you please let me go? I'm not in the mood for this," she mumbled. Alucard's upper lip moved into a snarl, no way had he broken her down already.

"What game are you playing? Why the hell are you acting like this?" Alucard said, grabbing Susannah's shoulders. Susannah didn't reply and didn't even look up at him. "Hey! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Alucard said, seizing Susannah's chin and forcing her face up. That's when he noticed that her eyes were still red and slightly swollen from her crying earlier. Susannah shoot a fierce glare at Alucard, then slapped away his hand.

"Get away from me," Susannah hissed before slipping past Alucard and down the basement hallway. Alucard chortled as he followed behind Susannah.

"What's wrong my dear Susan, what has you so upset?" Alucard sneered in between snickers of laughter. Susannah just ignored Alucard, taking random turns in the hallway, not really knowing where she was going. "Perhaps I upset you with the present I left, was that it?" Alucard said with a coy smile.

"No… and stop following me!" Susannah said, even though it was obvious that Alucard wouldn't leave.

"Ho ho, no? Then why are you so upset my beloved pet? Perhaps another person has upset you? But who could that be? Was it Walter? No, he's too much of an old gentleman to do that. Was it that idiotic mercenary? No, no, he isn't awful enough to actually make a young girl cry. Perhaps it was Police Girl, or my master? No that makes no sense either. Police Girl is still too human and my master doesn't have the time to make you miserable. That only leaves your sister, Claire."

"Go away," Susannah said while clenching her fists, which Alucard delightfully noticed.

"Really? Your sister, your own flesh and blood has upset you? This is better than I ever hoped! And I thought I was the only one to get you this upset," Alucard said with a simper. Alucard raced in front of Susannah. "Now tell me, how could she distress you so much? It must had been something terrible to get this much of a reaction," Alucard said, feeling unfathomable joy from taunting Susannah. Susannah bit her lower lip.

"It's none of your business," Susannah murmured, trying to walk past Alucard. However he moved in front of her, predicting her moves and preventing her from moving forward.

"Yes, it must have been really terrible. I must hand it to Claire, I didn't think she had it in her to do something so awful to her own sister. It reminds me a little of myself-"

"She's nothing like you!" Susannah snapped. "No way in hell that she is remotely like you at all! She is considerate and loving unlike you! She is the complete opposite of you! If anything I have more in common with you than she does!" Susannah started to tear up so she quickly wiped away at her eyes.

"Like me? Ha, how could you ever be like me? Unless… unless you tormented someone lately?" Alucard said, leaning in close to Susannah. She turned and started to scuttle away, but Alucard grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her around again.

"Let me go," Susannah growled, trying to pull away.

"Now let's see… the only real possibility of tormenting someone besides me would be your sister. I guess that crying I heard earlier this morning must have been your sister, she sounded so crushed, it was like music to my ears," Alucard said.

"Shut up," Susannah said, biting her lower lip to keep it from trembling.

"She was completely heartbroken, all because of you. I really regret not being there to witness your crowning achievement. You must have chosen some beautiful insults to disturb her that utterly. It's simply wonderful that my little pet can be such a horrifying person… and to your own family too."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Susannah yelled. Some more tears streamed down her cheeks. Alucard cackled, letting go of Susannah. She sat down against one of the cold walls of the basement and buried her face into her knees, drawing them close.

"So I was right, oh I love it when I'm right," he said, walking over towards Susannah again.

"Please… just-just leave me alone," Susannah said, although it was a bit muffled by her knees.

"Oh but why should I? You're not my master, just some hot-tempered temporary guest, who I could easily kill and get away with it. I wouldn't be making demands… especially when I'm considering helping you out," Alucard said, squatting down to Susannah's level. Susannah was silent for a few moments, then she looked up above her knees.

"W-why the hell would you even consider helping me?" Susannah said narrowing her eyes. Alucard smirked.

"This whole passive and crying act was entertaining at first, but now it just boring, especially since I wasn't even the cause of it. I'd rather have you return to normal, then I disturb you to that state, which will be a lot more fun," Alucard said grinning, his white fangs gleaming. Susannah just stared at Alucard for a few more moments.

"What would you want in return for your help?" Susannah said, wiping at her eyes and allowing her knees to slide down so she could rest her arms on them. Alucard laughed a few times.

"Very smart my dear Susan, I do expect some sort of 'payment' for my help," Alucard said.

"And what exactly is this 'payment' you want?" Susannah said, eyeing Alucard suspiciously.

"It's nothing much, you just have to snog that idiotic mercenary Pip."

"What? What does that have to do with anything?" Susannah said, her cheeks tinged a slight pink.

"It's my demand I don't have to tell you why," Alucard said waving one of his fingers.

"You just want to bug Seras."

"You know me too well my pet," Alucard said. Susannah sighed, then stood up.

"… alright… if you help me apologize to Claire I'll… kiss Pip," Susannah said.

"And not just a kiss on the cheeks or a small peck on the lips, you have to have a _real _snog secession, tongue and all, for about two minutes," Alucard said holding up two fingers. Susannah glared at Alucard for a moment.

"Do I really have to?" Susannah said.

"Of course my dear Susan, unless you don't love your sister enough to give away your first kiss?" Alucard said with a toothy grin.

"What? No, I've been kissed before!"

"Then this shouldn't be a problem for you… unless you'll prefer to kiss me-"

"I'll kiss Pip… but after you help me with Claire," Susannah interrupted. Alucard pouted his lips but quickly regained his smile.

"Fine… now since Claire wouldn't want to see you we'll have to trick her into seeing you. I'll lead her to you and then you do whatever it is humans do," Alucard said. Susannah nodded at him and they set about to help her reconcile with Claire.

Claire was still in Seras' room, laying down on one of the loveseats since Seras didn't own a bed anymore. She was huddled under some blankets, her eyes and cheeks puffed-up from crying for the past few hours. She still couldn't believe that Susannah had said all those things, but no matter how she looked at it all that her sister said was true. Claire buried her head deeper into the blankets, she felt truly pathetic… no wonder Jason had broken up with her. Claire felt more tears stream down her face and wiped them with a tissue while hiccupping. She sunk lower into the blankets, hoping they would suck her into an abyss. However a sudden swish brought her back to reality. She looked up and saw Alucard standing in front of her. Her eyes widen and she quickly sat up, trying to look less… feeble.

"Alucard? What are you doing her-" Claire started, but suddenly Alucard scooped her up, blankets and all, into his arms. Claire gasped and gripped at the blankets tightly.

"I heard someone was deeply upset and decided to cheer her up," Alucard said, cradling Claire in his arms. Claire blushed and glanced away.

"Wh-why would you do tha-" Claire mumbled before she felt a light kiss on her cheek. She blushed even brighter as Alucard smiled coyly.

"Hush, now I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes," Alucard said. Claire dumbly nodded, still in shock from the kiss, and closed her eyes. She felt Alucard walked some, and then she felt a cold chill, probably from phasing to somewhere.

"Alright, you can open your eyes now," Alucard said. Claire opened her eyes and saw Susannah standing at the other end of a room, shuffling her feet. Claire frowned.

"Alucard, why would you bring me here?" Claire said, leaning into Alucard. Alucard remained silent and put Claire down on the ground.

"Because I asked him to… I knew you wouldn't want to see me otherwise…" Susannah said, glancing towards Claire. Claire looked up at Alucard, who grinned in agreement. Claire glared back at Susannah.

"Look… I-I just wanted to say… all those horrible things that I said to you, I-I didn't really mean it-"

"But you did, you always mean what you say" Claire interrupted. Susannah looked at Claire, then quickly back down at the ground.

"You're right… of course I meant what I said… and I wanted to hurt you badly too… but that doesn't mean I don't feel bad about doing it… I-I was such an ass, an inexcusable ass who used your worst qualities and heartbreak to hurt you," Susannah stammered, occasionally looking up at Claire, who just stood there still with her arms crossed.

"Is this supposed to be an apology? Because you're doing it ever badly," Claire said, glowering at Susannah. Susannah flinched.

"I know… I suck at apologizing. I just… just wanted to let you know that I feel horrible about what I said. I shouldn't have said it, but I did, and I'm sorry… I just wanted you to hear that," Susannah said, rubbing one of her arms. Claire glared at Susannah, then sighed.

"Are you expecting me to forgive you just like that?" Claire said. Susannah shook her head.

"Of course not… that would be asking too much of you," Susannah said.

"Are you saying I'm not forgiving?" Claire said, narrowing her eyes.

"What? No! No, no, no," Susannah said shaking her head. Claire smiled a bit.

"I was kidding Susan… although I'm still mad at you," Claire said, returning to a frown. "But you are my sister, I'll have to forgive you sometime." She said, shrugging her shoulders. Susannah looked over at Claire and smiled.

"Thanks Claire," Susannah said. Claire and Susannah stood there for a bit. "Are… are we supposed to hug now, or are you still mad?" Susannah said.

"I'm still mad, so no," Claire said, scooting a little away from Susannah.

"Right, sorry… again," Susannah said, smiling a bit towards Claire. Claire smiled back. Suddenly Alucard yawned loudly.

"Alright, this sister moment is getting boring. Now you have to hold up your side of the deal Susan," Alucard said, making a kissy face at Susannah. Susannah glared at him.

"Fine, take me to Pip," Susannah said. Alucard grinned and grabbed Susannah and Claire.

"Wait, what deal?" Claire asked as Alucard phased through the wall. They phased back into what looked like a large cafeteria. It was filled with all the mercenaries. Pip sat in the middle along with Seras and several other soldiers. Susannah groaned and looked up at Alucard.

"Do I have to do it now? Can't we do it, I don't know, somewhere less public," Susannah said. Alucard shook his head.

"Nope, that would defeat the entire purpose of the deal, now go ahead," Alucard said, giving Susannah a little push. Susannah glared at Alucard, then shuffled towards Pip's table.

"What's the deal? What does Susan have to do?" Claire said. Alucard laughed a little.

"That'll ruin the surprise, now watch my gift to you… its about to start," Alucard said pointing towards Susannah. Susannah walked over towards the table slowly, blushing a little as she was right next to it. Pip, Seras, and the other soldiers looked over at her.

"Hi Susannah, what do you w-" Pip started to say, but Susannah grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a rough kiss. Pip's eyes widen as Susannah pulled him even closer, deepening the kiss. Seras' mouth hung open and several of the mercenaries started to choke on their food. Alucard burst out into laughter and Claire gaped before she started to giggle. Susannah's eyes were closed fiercely as she continued to make-out with Pip. Pip was still in shock from this sudden kiss and then Susannah's aggressive French kissing, but eventually he did regain consciousness and started to kiss back. This went on for another minute and then the two minutes were up. Susannah pushed him away and wiped her mouth.

"Blame Alucard for that," Susannah said before scurrying away, blushing more. Alucard and Claire continued to laugh as Pip sat there mystified at what just happened.

**Yay! I hoped you enjoyed that as much as I did. If you didn't know, snogging is just the British phrase for making out (or just plain kissing). I love to use British phrases here :)Please review (down below :D) It always brightens my day and I really do listen to suggestions and ideas, and any criticisms. So go ahead!**


	7. Short Prank Secession

**Gah, it has been forever since I have last updated. I am soooooo sorry to anybody who has stuck around. I am also sorry that this one is so short, but I really want to post it tonight and the other half of it isn't done. So I will post this right now and finish the other half tomorrow. Plus I will also have a Halloween special (yay!) but yeah I probably won't be able to update in November because I will be participating in Nanowrimo**. **If anyone is actually interested in what I will be writing during November I will provide a link to my account in my profile. Anywoo I will try, but probably won't update in November but I will try to update daily in December! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and who continues to watch me, I feel so awful I take forever to update. Hope you enjoy, also although I don't technically use the f-word I do imply it so, you are warned!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or its characters/plot, I am just a fan having fun :)  
**

Susannah had been sulking in her room (which was just cleaned by Walter earlier that day) ever since she had kissed Pip. In order to avoid Pip for the rest of her stay at the Hellsing manor, Susannah decided to never leave the room again until she got back to her own universe. Despite the coaxing by Claire or the threats made by Alucard, Susannah was determined not to leave her room under any circumstances. However that was soon proved to be useless. Susannah had just woken up to her fifth day at the Hellsing Manor, looking around for anything suspicious. She sighed in relief that there wasn't anything bloody or mangled residing in her bed or on the floor. She stretched and got out of bed, scratching the top of her of the tangled mess that was her hair. Just as she yawned Alucard suddenly phased through the back wall.

"What the hell do you want?" Susannah said, crossing her arms. Alucard smiled, then threw something under the bed. "Hey! What the hell was that?" Susannah yelled, but Alucard was already gone. Susannah got down on her knees, and peered under the bed. She couldn't see very well, but it looked like a can of some kind. Susannah reached over to grab it, but it started to hiss and a white smoke started to spread quickly. Susannah propelled herself away from the bed, but the smoke was quickly spreading all around the room. Her eyes started to water and she started to cough violently. Soon the smoke had completely filled the room; Susannah could barely breathe and couldn't see at all. She stumbled around and finally hit the door. She desperately fumbled around for the door knob. She found it and stumbled out of the room. She was blindly staggered for a few moments until she bumped into something. She fell onto the ground and it sounded like something wooden cracked under her.

"What the f- are you doing?" someone with a gruff voice said. Susannah blinked furiously, trying to clear her eyes, but everything was still blurry. Then she felt something liquid seeping into her clothing. She patted the ground around her until she splashed in something thick. She looked down and could only make out red.

"Wh-what the hell?" Susannah said, stumbling upward. However she slipped and fell down again. She landed on her back and her eyes finally started to clear some.

"Look at what you did you stupid git!" the same gruffy voice said, pulling Susannah up by the arm. Susannah looked around and nearly stumbled back. On the floor were dozens of burst blood packets. The blood pooled around on the floor, but around Susannah's feet the blood was streaked and barely reminicant. Susannah looked at her clothes and hands and saw them stained with the cool blood. Susannah lost her breath and fell back, landing against something. She looked up and saw Alucard's smirk.

"Look at the mess you made Susan," Alucard said. Susannah's face twisted into a fury of rage.

"WHY THE F*** ARE YOU MESSING WITH ME?" Susannah said, standing up to face Alucard.

"Tsk, tsk, language Susan. Is that anyway for a lady to behave?" Alucard said.

"F***, just stay away from me you freak!" Susannah said, walking away. But she felt something block her feet and she fell down straight on her face in the blood pool.

"Opps, sorry Susan dear," Alucard said. Susannah pushed off the ground and wiped at her face.

"F*** you Alucard!"

"Don't be so mad Susan, its not like you will get some disease or something, its just human blood… no big deal." Alucard said, looking over at the burst blood packs. Susannah glared over at Alucard and opened her mouth to yell at him, but then she just closed her eyes and breathed out.

"Fine… screw trying to deal with you," Susannah said, walking off to the bathroom. Alucard looked suspiciously at Susannah as she walked off, narrowing his eyes.

**I will try to add the second half tomorrow.**


	8. Tower Bridge is falling down

**Woo! Chapter 8! Just like I promised yesterday! Hopefully these aren't too short for you. Anywho I'm going to try and get one up on Sunday a.k.a HALLOWEEN! Woo. Please review and tell me what you think, I appreciate them all****!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing in any way or form; I am just a humble fangirl in the shadow of Kohta Hirano's brillance.  
**

After a very long shower and searching for another pair of clothes, Susannah was walking around the basement of the Hellsing Manor. It was about one in the morning and Alucard and Seras were off on a mission according to Claire. Susannah turned down some corridors until she reached a familiar door. The door creaked as she pushed it open, letting in some dim light in the dark room. In the center was the throne that Susannah had fallen asleep in a few days before. However that wasn't the reason why she was back in Alucard's room. She stepped in cautiously, looking around as her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness. Finally she could make out a large shape near the back of the room. A smile crept across her face and she walked up to it. It was definitely what she was looking for… and it was exactly as she imagined it. It was exactly as Claire had described it in one of her numerous fangirl rants. Large, dark, with the quote "The bird of Hermes is my name, eating my wings to make me tame." Alucard's coffin. Susannah stood over it for a few moments, then dug around in the pockets of her new pants that she had borrowed yet again from Seras. She pulled out the source of her devious joy, a simple lighter. Susannah flicked it open and watched the flame for a bit, then grinned. She held it over the coffin, basking in the joy of finally getting her revenge against the insufferable force that was Alucard. She released her grip on the lighter, and in a flash of darkness she was suddenly thrown across the room. Her head cracked against the wall and her eyes started to flutter into unconsciousness as she saw a figure loom over her.

Susannah groaned as slowly she started to wake. Her head was aching, a sharp pain that reappeared with each pulse. She rubbed the back of her head, feeling some crusted blood. A frigid crisp wind blew through her, calming her throbbing head but was painful to the rest of her body. Her eyes flickered open, adjusting to the flashing light around her. Her eyesight slowly cleared and it was apparent that she wasn't in the basement anymore. She wasn't in the manor anymore. From her perspective it looked like she was a top of some kind of some kind of roof that overlooked a river. She huddled far away from the edge and looked around frantically. The London landscape surrounded her and the rush of cars and buses came from somewhere below her. She gripped the tiled roof that was beside her as her teeth chattered. That was when she noticed the figure that was standing by the side. Alucard was glaring at her, shadows whipping around him.

"Enjoying the view, Dog," he said, nearly gliding towards her. Susannah looked up at him, still gripping the side of the roof.

"W-w-where th-the h-hel-l am-m I-I?" She said between chattering.

"Tower Bridge," Alucard said plainly. With a motion as swift as the wind he grabbed her by the back of her t-shirt and held her over the edge. Susannah screamed and instinctually crunched up and closed her eyes as tight as she could. "It's conveniently by one of the most bloody of London's monuments, the Tower of London," Alucard said, a light smile spreading across his face. "Now, you can't see the tower if you close your eyes like that." Alucard slapped the side of Susannah's face, although she barely felt it her face and cheeks already red and numbed by the wind. What made her cry out was the impact caused her to sway violently. She opened up her eyes, looking over the traffic and dark water below. Alucard laughed. "There is no need to be so frightened, if you fell from this height you would die instantly... no pain at all... a most merciful death for trying to commit the worst crime." Alucard pulled Susannah towards his face. "No one. No one touches my coffin. And you have the balls to try and destroy it." Susannah gripped Alucard's arm, trying to find anyway to improve her chances of not falling. Alucard laughed again as Susannah eyes flashed continuously from Alucard's face to the drop below her. "You obviously don't have the balls now do you Dog. Just a pitiful Dog whimpering in the face of a true monster."

Susannah looked up at Alucard, her lips trembling. "P-please, I-I'm s-s-sorry," Susannah said. Alucard shook her again and Susannah screamed, gripping onto Alucard's arm tighter.

"Don't you dare try to apologize you miserable cur. There is no point in apologizing, your fate is already sealed," Alucard said. Susannah felt his grip on her shirt loosening and her fingers dug into the fabric of Alucard's overcoat.

"WHAT ABOUT INTEGRA? WHAT IS SHE GOING TO THINK OF THIS?" Susannah cried out as she closed her eyes again. Alucard laughed louder.

"Do you think she would care if one miserable dog was drowned in the Thames?" Alucard laughed again, his laughter echoing over the empty air.

"I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T KNOW! JUST DON'T KILL ME!" Susannah bawled.

"How does your continued existence help me at all? How do I know that you won't try to destroy my coffin again? It's best to get rid of the threat now."

"Like hell I could ever pull one over you! There is no way in hell I could ever actually beat you!" Susannah cried out.

"O, flattery, how low would you go, Susan, just to continue your life," Alucard said with a grin.

"Who wouldn't you bastard! Please! Don't kill me!" Alucard laughed again, and he let go of his grip. Susannah screamed, but there was barely any drop as she started to slip. Susannah opened her eyes and gripped around on the top of the Tower Bridge.

"You're honestly to much fun to kill just like that, but I thoroughly appreciate the show you put on for me," Alucard said, a large crooked smirk breaking through his face. But his face instantly fell as he brought his face right up to Susannah's. "But next time you get near my coffin, I will kill you like the dog you are." Alucard stepped away and faded into the darkness.

"Wait! You're just going to leave me up here!" Susannah shouted out, gripping onto the tiles. Nothing answered her. "You f***ing bastard!"

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I had fun with it. God why do I love tormenting Susannah so much. I should go torment Claire more often. If you are interested, my nanowrimo account is posted on my profile in case you are wondering what I will be writing during the month of November. Review Pretty Please!**


	9. Obligatory

And I'm not dead yay! It's being like... five months or so. I could use every excuse in the book, so moving on! This is a super late christmas special and I do hope you enjoy it, it took forever to write- I wasn't ever satisfied with it until now. Thanks for all the support (via favs, followings, reviews) to Kid with Glasses, The Son of Sparda, kadabrafreak890, Vladlover, Kathryn Integra Pleasant, and KHandFF7fanforever. It's all you guys and the other nameless people who look at this story that make me day. Right! Onto the overdue story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Susannah and Claire!

Several weeks had past since Susannah was rescued from the bridge by Walter in his helicopter... after a few hours of shivering helplessly as more punishment by Alucard, but she had finally returned back to the safety of the Hellsing Manor. After a few days of sulking in her room, she eventually got bored and started to venture out into the rest of the manor again. Only this time she had a few precautions in case she ever bumped into Alucard, although they were considered pointless according to Claire. Such as, to everyone's dismay, her recent habit of popping cloves of garlic to try and encourage Alucard to stay away, even though Claire explained that it wouldn't do any good because garlic had no effect on vampires in this particular universe. Nevertheless she continued to do that for about two days until Alucard passed her in the hallway one day and then burst out laughing so much that he nearly fell onto the floor. She dropped that habit really quickly.

However she did not have to worry much about learning ways to avoid Alucard as the number of ghouls and freaks increased during the months of October and November, keeping Alucard too amused to bother Susannah much until around mid December. The number of freaks had started to die down as all of Britain started to prepare for Christmas, giving Alucard plenty of free time on his hands, although he continued to leave Susannah at bay. It was refreshing the first week, but soon Susannah started to worry.

"_He must be planning something big… I just know it!" _Susannah thought to herself as she paced up and down her bedroom. Then she paused for a moment. _"Maybe… maybe he's just trying to make me paranoid! That has to be it and…" _and so on and so on Susannah constructed conspiracy after conspiracy until her brain just couldn't take anymore of it. She had to confront Alucard. So it happened that on Christmas Eve at around seven that Susannah actually sought Alucard out, cornering him in one of the endless hallways of the Hellsing Manor.

"Hey! Hey you!" Susannah yelled, running after Alucard. He looked back over his shoulder.

"Oh, hello dog, what's do you want?" Alucard said. Susannah grabbed Alucard shirt and pulled him down to her height.

"What the hell have you been doing?" she said, her grip tightening into her jacket. Alucard smiled at one side and pushed Susannah away with his index finger against her forehead

"Doing what? I haven't been doing anything to you."

"EXACTLY! That's what you've been doing!" Susannah said, her eyes widening as she had her index finger up.

"… yes… and this bothers you? Have you been missing me?" Alucard said with a slight cackle.

"No, you've been scheming! You've been scheming to make me paranoid!" Susannah rubbed her hands together as her eyes shifted around.

"… really… is that the best you think I could come up with? Really you underestimate me Susan," Alucard said as one of his eyebrows rose up.

"Shut up! I know what you are trying to do!"

"No, no you don't Susan, you have it completely wrong,"

"Then, what! What are you doing? What could you possibly be doing!"

Alucard chuckled and grabbed Susannah's shoulder.

"Just wait… just wait." Then Alucard dissipated into the shadows.

"Hey! Damn-it Alucard!" Susannah said before stomping off. She didn't have to wait long to discover Alucard's plan, however, she only had to wait to Christmas morning.

It was a mellow Christmas morning. Integra demanded professionalism so there weren't any over the top Christmas celebrations- much to the disappointment to the Wild Geese- however Walter did see it fit to hang some Christmas decorations around the cafeteria. Most of the Wild Geese were already having breakfast by the time that Susannah had stumbled out of bed in order to get some coffee. She slid into an empty chair that was a good distance away from the Wild Geese- who were busy singing some Christmas carols at the top of their lungs. Susannah moaned as she rubbed her head and started to sip on her coffee. Just as the cup touched her lips an red eye suddenly appeared in her cup. Susannah's fingers lost their grip on the cup and the hot liquid landed across the front of her shirt.

"Shit!" Susannah jumped up and tried to wipe off the boiling liquid, but she still felt the scorching burn. A low chuckle erupted and shadows swirled into a large mass until took the shape of Alucard. Susannah narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to yell something at her, but just sighed and rubbed her temples. "Can't you bother me sometime later… like after my morning coffee."

"Well don't think everything revolves around you dog, I was just coming down here to see the results."

"And you had to come down through my coffee, lovely… wait what results?"

"Shh! It's starting," Alucard said, placing his hand over my mouth as he looked over at the cafeteria entrance. Susannah tore his hand away and after a momentary glare in his direction turned her attention towards the entrance. A few moments passed without any unusual activity; everyone was still goofing off and having breakfast. And then the Easter bunny came and- wait what? A giant human size pink bunny onesie with a plastic bunny mask and bunny heads on the feet stomped into the cafeteria. Everyone just turned their heads and stared, really unsure of what to do. Then one of the Wild Geese started to snicker and eventually the entire cafeteria roared with laughter. The Easter bunny clenched its fists and walked up towards Susannah and Alucard. Susannah started to giggle.

"A little early aren't you?" Susannah said.

"Shut up Susannah!" the Easter bunny said… or rather Claire said in the Easter bunny suit. Susannah burst into more laughter.

"Claire! Hahahaha! Why are you wearing- hahahaha- that ridiculous outfit?" Susannah said.

"Just shut it, all my other clothes were missing," Claire said, stamping her foot on the ground.

"Then why go out in public? And why wear that creepy bunny mask?" Susannah said, giggles pouring into her every word. Claire was silent.

"No reason." Claire finally said. Alucard walked up towards her and promptly yanked off the mask. "H-hey!" Claire said before putting her large puffy pink paws up to her face, but not before Susannah started to laugh so hard she could barely breathe. "It's not funny! So shut up! And you!" Claire said, making the mistake of pointing towards Alucard, allowing the world to look at her face. Everyone was silent for an instant, allowing the sight to sink in before nearly rolling out of their seats with laughter. Her face was a deep red that practically glowed, with random Christmas ornaments drawn in black or pasted on her face. The redness of her face contrasted with the dark green that was dyed into her hair. Claire would had been blushing red if her face could get any redder and she covered her face up again.

"So this was what you were doing Susan," Alucard said, his smile sliding up towards one side of his face. Susannah's laughter started to fade.

"Wait what-"

"It was you! You know this didn't wash out in the shower you bitch!" Claire said, not caring to cover her face anymore as she rushed towards Susannah. Susannah sprang out of her chair.

"What? I didn't do anything?"

"Then why are all of Claire's clothes in your room Susan?" Alucard said, barely containing his laughter. Susannah would have made a comeback if Claire would have stopped chasing her. The Wild Geese started to cheer the girls on, some of them making bets on whether or not Claire would catch up to Susannah or not. As the cafeteria was filled with the shouts and cheers of the rowdy crowd Integra burst through the cafeteria doors.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?" Integra said, her voice suppressing any of the noise coming from the mercenaries. However before she could make any more comments Susannah burst past her before disappearing into the hallway. Claire was not so coordinated. She tripped over one of the bunny heads that occupied her feet and landed into Integra, allowing gravity to do its job.

"Oh f-"

"CLAIRE! TO MY OFFICE NOW!"

And I am going to leave it like that. I hope you enjoyed it. Kudos if you can guess what inspired me to make this (well part of it at least). Reviews are always appreciated! Til next time (hopefully soon)


	10. More Short Stuff

_Wow, again it took me ages to post something! I really suck at updating daily . This took way too long for me to write considering how short it is but I need to get out of this writer's slump and do something. Hopefully you all find it amusing :) I would love to thank KingofHeartless'09, Marionette Queen, Kathryn Integra Pleasant KIP, blazeking310, juniperlei, WingedHero540, pan94, kadabrafreak890, KHandFF7fanforever, and Zinde Davouk for all the reviews and favs and alerts :D_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of the original Hellsing material_

"Susan, I'm booored. Can't we go exploring?" Claire said, flopping onto Susannah's bed. Susannah kept her eyes to the book in front of her. Claire just stared at Susannah for a few moments, swinging her legs in the air.

"No." Susannah flipped over a page.

"Pleaaassseee," Claire scooted up closer to Susannah, leaning over her shoulder.

"No."

"I'll give you a cookie"

"No," Susannah sighed.

"Not even for a cookie!" Claire said, leaning back from Susannah and putting her hand over her mouth.

"Can't you just go and- I don't know- read a magazine or something," Susannah said, scooting a little away from Claire.

"Where would I even get a magazine?"

"Then be bored! Just stop bothering me!"

"Psh, fine! I'll go then!" Claire stomped off, flinging her arms dramatically. She slammed the door, forcing Susannah to roll her eyes. For a brief six minutes, Susannah was blessed with unbroken silence. She was utterly absorbed into the story, until a loud metallic clang resounded throughout the manor. Susannah glanced upward and around, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

So Susannah shrugged and returned to her book. She read a couple more pages, before a dull creak echoed from above her. Susannah looked up once again, but everything was normal. She had just read a few words before something plopped on the top of her head. Susannah closed her book and stood up, looking at the ceiling. A trickle of water started to flow from one of the light sockets, quickly becoming a steady stream.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Susannah grabbed her book before rushing out of the room, which quickly became a flood site. Susannah stepped out of her room and slipped on the wet wood flooring. The hallway was scattered with buckets of water sipping through every pore of the ceiling.

"What the hell is going on?" Susannah screamed, standing up and wiping at her clothes. Loud splashes sounded behind her, increasing in frequency and audibility. Susannah turned around and saw Claire running towards her, completely soaked.

"SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY!" Claire screamed, splashing past Susannah. Susannah was about to yell something at her, but a large piece of drywall cracked off and fell down on top of her. Susannah felt dizzy and her knees gave out, her vision going blurry then black in a fraction of a second.

…

"Ugh…" Susannah tilted her head a bit, a dull ache pulsing through the top of her cranium. Her eyes fluttered, blinking away the encroaching blackness. She was lying in a white room on top of a cot. Susannah shifted some of her muscles, feeling them loosening up.

"Morning Susan!" a familiar high-pitched voice said. Susannah turned her head over and looked over at Claire, who was waving a bit. Susannah narrowed her eyes and sat up, however a sharp pain erupted in her head. Her hands squeezed her head. "Yeah… you shouldn't move around too fast, you would only hurt yourself."

"A little late for that," Susannah breathed through her clenched teeth. "What the hell happened?"

"Welllll, I sort of, kind of, broke the plumbing," Claire said, gripping her pants and looking to her side. Susannah closed her eyes and rubbed her head.

"Wha- how?"

"Eh, well I- ah Seras!" Claire said, quickly standing up and skipping over towards her. "Tell us, is everything a-ok!"

"Can't really say that… about a third of the manor has suffered from water damage." Seras said, shifting a little. Claire's smile fell a bit. Susannah looked up and cracked a small smile.

"Of course, of course, we can't go one day in this house without something breaking." Seras looking over at Susannah.

"By the way Susannah, here's the book that you were reading. It's a little water-damaged, but not badly," Seras said gently tossing a book over towards Susannah. The book landed on her legs. She reached over and grabbed it slowly. "Master said he was very flattered that you were so interested in his history."

"Damn-it. Hoped he hadn't seen it," Susannah said, holding her head in her hands. Claire looked back at Susannah, glancing at the book cover.

"Really? You're reading Dracula?" Claire said, giggling. Susannah sighed.

"It's for research damn-it!"


	11. The Escape

**Ha-ha! I made a daily update :O I know, amazing! Which is awesome, and I love all of you guys! Thanks to Marionette Queen (thanks for all the feedback- hopefully you like this one), KHandFF7fanforever (There are endless torments that Alucard will think of now that Susannah is reading Dracula), kadabrafreak890 (its been what like two months since my last review while you constantly update, you need to keep track of me more :P), VladLover (here's an update :D), SliverKitsuneGrlAngel (welcome! I hope you enjoy future chapters with us), and Creative WriterXAnimal Lover (Hi! Hope you enjoy my stories) anyway enough pointless chitchat, onto the story!**

Susannah pressed her forehead against the window, her eyes narrowing as she watched the two guards by the front gate of the manor. She could barely make out the two black specs in the distance, but she concentrated on the two indistinguishable forms. She stared intensely at them for a few minutes, occasionally looking down at her watch. The watch slowly ticked on, eventually landing on 1:16. Susannah smiled and rushed down the hallway, skidding slightly across the wood flooring. She raced past the mercenaries, who simply gave her a sideways glance before shrugging and walking away. Susannah slid down a banister, landing on the ground floor with a thud before continuing on her way. She nearly ran into Claire, narrowing shifting sideways for a moment.

"Hey! Where you're going?" Claire yelled at her, but Susannah ignored her as she opened up a side window. "Susan-"

"SH! Be quiet Claire," Susannah said as she climbed over the windowsill, stepping into a bush.

"Wait up!" Claire said, but Susannah slammed the window down before rushing out into the yard. She became more cautious, hiding behind landscape whenever she saw guards walk by. She crept along, nearing the front gates. The two guards were shuffling their feet, however they kept their eyes ahead of them. Susannah squatted behind a shrubbery, trying to calm her breathing. She stayed still for a long time, occasionally hearing Claire yell her name, however the voice would fade away. Susannah's muscles grew restless from her unchanged position, but she kept her concentration on the two unsuspecting guards. She heard gravel crunching behind her, her muscles tensed.

"Hey Doug! Your shift's up," a man called out, standing besides the bush that Susannah was crouched behind. She held her breath, feeling pent up energy flow through her veins.

"Thank god for that! Guard duty can be such a bitch," one of the guards-most likely Doug- said as he turned around and walked towards the guard. All four men started to converse, hanging out besides the bush. If they didn't move soon it'll be too late. She curled her toes, her muscles straining. But by some kind of miracle, the guards walked towards the other end of the gate, opening a passage for Susannah to run through.

Susannah sprang from the bush, her feet hardly touching the ground. Two long strides and she ran out the front gate, finally out of this hellhole she found herself in. Shouts rang out from the guards behind her. She just kept running, ignoring the rapid footsteps of the guards, ignoring the thunderous warning shots. The world faded around her, blurring sound and scenery into intangible and indistinguishable. She just focused on her escape, keeping her breathing and pace even. Time held no meaning to her anymore; it was pointless considering her current situation. She just had to keep running, that was all that matter. Susannah's breath came out in rasps, the sound of footsteps still echoing behind her. Only the promise that she might be able to escape all this senseless torment, even if just for a little while, made this torture worth it.

The landscape had quickly become unfamiliar, but Susannah just kept struggling along. The footsteps had died behind her, but they must have be looking for her- after all she is a liability to Hellsing. Susannah bent over and clamped her knees as she tried to catch her breath. The air burned in her throat, but the oxygen was swirling around her veins. She took one more deep breath and then got up and started to jog again. She didn't know where she was going to go, she didn't even know where she was. She just had to go somewhere. She couldn't stand to be stuck in that damned manor any longer. Especially with that bastard. Just a little change of scenery might make this entrapment bearable, but no- they would never let her out. So she forced her way out. And succeed. Susannah smiled and picked her feet up. It couldn't be that long before she reached civilization.

Night started to fall; yet Susannah hadn't found any sign of civilization. Just hills. Her feet dragged along the ground, leaving a small trail behind her. Her hands were pressed against her chest as she breathed in deeply. Her pants and shirt were covered in dirt and grass stains, the evidence of quick hiding places as cars or vans raced by. Those moments gave her at least a moment's rest, however it never seemed enough because once again she would have to go. It seemed hopeless now, no way was she going to find any city to hide in. Susannah felt her knees wobbling, never had she run this hard. But she couldn't just stop in the middle of nowhere. She had to go on. She staggered a little bit, but caught herself. Her eyes gazed upward, adjusting to the increasing darkness. In the distance, an unfamiliar shape rose up. Susannah lifted her face up a little more, feeling some slight energy course through her legs. She hobbled at a half jog, the object in the distance becoming clearer. It- it looked like a church of some kind.

"Thank… god…" Susannah murmured, forcing herself into a jog. It seemed to take an eternity, but the church came into even more focus. It was a small, humble church with a small graveyard in the back. Susannah smiled weakly, slowing down as she neared closer. She placed her hand against the stonewall of the church, taking more deep breathes as her fingers brushed against the rough cracked bricks. She forced her feet to continue on towards the door of the church, tripping on the stairs. Her hands scratched against the wood planks of the stairs, but she picked herself up and grabbed onto the door. Her body leant against the frame of the door. Susannah rested for a few minutes, feeling more strength disappearing from her body rather than returning. She finally felt her fingers grasp the door handle and pushed inward, the door creaking on its hinges. Susannah sighed and tumbled inward, feeling weariness wash over her like a warm blanket. She struggled a little against it, dragging her inch by inch into the church, but quite quickly she didn't have the motivation to move anymore.

"Wha' are ya doon 'ere, lassie?" Susannah looked up, however her vision had already started to blur; she couldn't make any distinguishable features. She opened her mouth to say something but she couldn't find any words. Then she felt herself be abandoned by the world as she drifted into darkness.

**HAHAHA, yes I am bringing HIM into the picture :D that makes me super excited. Anyway I hope you enjoy the first part of this two-part extravaganza. I thank you for all the support and hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Yes, sadly Alucard was not in this chapter either-however he will definitely be in the next one ;) please review and give me any and all feedback (I will take it all!) Until next week, bye!**


	12. The Search

**Another update, and once again I thank all of you so much! I think my writing has definitively gotten better through all these chapters, and of course I am getting better with a daily update right now, so that is also a plus. Hopefully its good anyway, been distracted by those damn AP's! Moving on, thanks to ** **Marionette Queen (yes it's Anderson :3), KHandFF7fanforever (I'm so glad you liked it), kadabrafreak890 (haha, of course you've been an inspiration :P), VladLover (yes, lots of carnage D), Kaitaru Seras Viktoria Hatake (thank you! I always feel like that after running, so I am really unfit), Talila Jones (thank you 3), Kid with Glasses (I'm glad you found it again), and everyone else who reads. Onward to the story!**

Claire had to walk along the wall as guards ran about the manor. All afternoon they had been rushing around, trying to track Susannah. However they still hadn't found her after ten hours, increasing the security risk that Susannah posed to the Hellsing Organization. A scouting group was sent out a few hours ago, but they had found no sign of her yet. It had frustrated everyone, especially Integra, who had security personal reporting every minute about the current situation. Claire crept closer to Sir Integra's office, which was relatively easy to find in the current situation.

"What the hell do you mean you lost her! How did this happen?" Integra's voice boomed out of her office doors, traveling down the hallways and causing the guards to pause what they were doing for a moment before quickly getting back to work. Nobody glanced at Claire for a second, allowing her to creep up closer to the door. She pressed her ear to the door and strained to hear any conversation, although one voice was clear enough. "No more excuses! You've jeopardized the Hellsing Organization enough already! Now get out!" Claire heard some murmurs that were completely overpowered by Integra's voice. "I said get out!"

Claire backed away from the door just as a guard hurried out of the door, not stopping to close it as he sped away. Claire slowly stepped towards the door, hesitating for a moment at the door before slipping through the door and closing it softly behind her. Integra was looking down at papers at her desk. She didn't notice that Claire had walked in, or ignored the fact as she pulled out a cigar and cutting the cigar's cap off. "Well, what do you want Claire? Or are you just going to waste my time?" Integra said, looking up. Claire jumped a little.

"I-I was just wondering if you've found o-out anything about Susannah-"

"Obviously I haven't, twit. Damn-it, how could a teenage girl get past trained guards?" Integra said, pounding her fist against her desk. Claire shuffled her feet uncomfortably, debating whether staying there or leaving would bother Integra more. Integra took a puff from her cigar, blowing the smoke out before screaming out, "Alucard!" Almost immediately he phased through the wall right beside Claire.

"You called, Master," Alucard said as he bowed.

"Go find Susannah. Now," Integra said, before turning in her chair towards the window.

"As you wish, Master," he said. He turned towards Claire, maintaining a crooked grin. "I'll need you for her scent." Alucard had a wide toothy grin across his face as he gripped Claire's arm.

"What? Don't you dare-!" Integra said, standing up however Alucard had already faded into the darkness, dragging Claire along for the ride.

Susannah's eyes fluttered, her face scrunching up together. She opened her eyes completely and looked up, seeing old wood planks and rafters that were coated with old cobwebs. After a few moments as her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting she sat up on the rough wooden bench she was laid on. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands, her vision clearing more.

"Good, ye are awake," a masculine voice said. Susannah jumped a little before she quickly turned her head and saw a man that was wearing a strange version of a cassock, which looked more like a trench coat than an actual cassock sitting on a bench two rows behind her. But what was stranger was the large scar that was prominent on his tan cheek. Susannah tilted her head, narrowing her eyes a little bit at this strange priest- if he even was one.

"Where am I?" She said, turning her body completely over towards the man. Her body felt tense and twitchy, goose bumps forming at even the slightest creak.

"Ye are in the old Hartwell church," the man said, sitting up completely straight.

"Where specifically?" Susannah's eyes glanced around the church, watching for any suspicious movement.

"Aboot two miles from tae town o' Hartwell," he said, leaning in a bit closer.

"Okay, that's good. Probably been out for a few hours, I better get going!" Susannah said, getting up. However her knees wobbled violently and she had to sit back down on the bench. "Ugh, dam-…darn-it," She said, censoring herself.

"Nae, nae lass, where are you aff tae in such ae hurry?" he said, standing up and walking a bit closer towards her. Susannah looked up, a little intimidated by the massive giant of a man, but after dealing with Alucard he couldn't possibly be any worse.

"I just need to go somewhere, anywhere that's safe," Susannah said, rubbing her calves, hoping to ease the massive cramps that had spread throughout her legs.

"There is naewhere safer than the 'ouse o' God. Now whit is efter ye?"

"It's too complicated, and completely insane, you wouldn't believe me,"

"Ah'v seen many strange things in my life lass, nothing woold surprise me now."

"I-I don't really know how to explain it, I can't really believe it," Susannah said. "I really have to go, I can't stay here any longer." Susannah got up and gritted her teeth as she walked over towards the door. She grabbed the door handle and swung open the flimsy doors.

"Hello Susan." Susannah fell back, scratching the palms of her hands against the aged floor. Alucard started to laugh, stepping into the old church. "Did I scare you Susan?" Susannah got up quickly and curled her fists.

"Hi Susan!" Claire said as she jumped towards Susannah, engulfing her in a hug. The weight finally caused Susannah's knees to collapse, sending both sisters to the ground. "Is this where you've been hiding this whole time," Claire said, looking around. Before Susannah could speak, Alucard started to laugh manically.

"So Susan, you've been hanging out with the Judas priest?" Alucard took a few steps forward. Claire and Susannah looked up towards the priest, who also grinned menacingly.

"Hey it's Father Anderson," Claire said with sparkles in her eyes and a goofy grin. But soon that grin fell. "Father Anderson, shit!"

"What, what's wrong?" Susannah said.

"We better go," Claire said, standing up and grabbing Susannah's hand, pulling her up too. Susannah wobbled a bit, but soon she was steady. Claire tried to run out the door, but suddenly a bayonet flew past her head and imbedded itself into the door.

"So, ye 'ere runnin' from the freak, eh lassie," Father Anderson said, walking closer to Alucard. Alucard grinned madly and started to run up towards the priest, pulling out his guns. Anderson produced bayonets from his sleaves and rushed towards Alucard also.

"It's going to be a blood bath," Claire said, gripping Susannah's shoulder.

**Muhahaha! I am going to stop it right at the battle scene :P so now you have to wait another week. I hoped you enjoyed it anyway, I tried to get Anderson's accent as accurately as I could but I really suck at writing different dialects. I also tried to get some of his gentleness- you know the emotion he has like twice in the series- anyway next week should be a bloodbath :D it's going to be great.**


	13. The Confrontation

**Thanks to every one who reads this! Such as KHandFF7fanforever, Talila Jones, kadabrafreak890, Kid with Glasses, and jpbrat10. And now for the chapter everyone has been looking forward too, the BLOODBATH! (Which most of you enthusiastically requested :D)**

Bright flashes of light filled the crumpling church as Alucard shot at the Paladin, who dodged the silver bullets with ease. Anderson laughed as he lunged at Alucard, thrusting his two bayonets towards Alucard's chest. Alucard bent his body, avoiding the individual attacks as he shot off more bullets towards Anderson's skull. Their bodies disappeared into a blur of red and gray; metallic sparks grazing off the pair as each assault was blocked with inhuman ability. Alucard's shots rang out in perfect rhythm, hitting the near rotten wood paneling of the church in a quick tempo. One ring of bullets was followed by a sickly splat and Anderson stumbled backward. Susannah suppressed a scream as she saw thick blood splatter against rafters as Father Anderson fell back. She cupped her hands over her mouth and started forward, but Claire pulled her back towards wall.

"Don't. Get. Involved," Claire said, gripping her sister's shoulder with all her strength, feeling herself tremble slightly.

"But he!-" Susannah said, but she grew silent as Anderson stood back up and flung himself back at Alucard, who laughed in response and fired another storm of bullets. Father Anderson flung his two blades, which flew towards Alucard's neck. They clipped his hair as they passed by him, sending him into another fit of laughter. A scream distracted him from his fun, and he quickly looked back to see that Claire had also narrowly missed decapitation as well. This little interruption gave Anderson his golden opportunity and he pulled two more bayonets from his shelves and hurtled toward Alucard. Alucard looked behind him and jumped backward. The two bayonets plunged themselves directly dead center in Alucard's back. He spat out some blood and twirled around, facing Anderson as his skin smoked slightly. Anderson laughed. The vampire grasped the hilt of the blades and swiftly pulled them out, sending them clattering to the floor.

"Ae ye distracted freak?" Anderson asked. Alucard growled at him and another volley of shots sped towards the priest. Several of his bayonets shattered as the bullets were blocked, but Anderson produced another pair that were swiftly thrown. They completely missed Alucard's body and were instead hurled towards the twins. Alucard ran in front of the two bayonets before they could impale themselves into the twins' shoulders. His blood splattered across their clothing, staining it an almost black color. Two pale silver blades were punctured through his arms, sticking out on each side.

"Alucard!" Claire cried out, holding onto Susannah's hand.

"Looks like ah found yer weakness eh freak," Anderson said. Alucard had an unusual frown on his face. Susannah stood up and yanked one of the blades out of Alucard's arm before she threw it at Anderson. Anderson just stepped to the side as it clattered to the floor.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You never touch my sister!" Susannah's fists trembled as she stared at the tall Scottish priest.

"Susannah, shut up." Claire said, standing up alongside Susannah.

"No! No-" Susannah started, but she heard a sharp swish through the air. She looked towards it and saw the very tip of a bayonet a few centimeters from her forehead. Alucard grinned at her before he dropped the blade at her feet. He grabbed onto Susannah's head, along with Claire's, before they all melted into the shadows. Susannah and Claire stumbled a bit as they reappeared.

"What the hell happened Alucard?" Integra said, spinning her chair around to look directly at the trio. Alucard plucked the last blade from his arm, throwing it into the corner.

"Susan had met up with the Paladin."

"Father Anderson is in England? Damn-it," Integra said, clutching her fists together. As Integra murmured to herself, Alucard looked over to Susannah, who was gripping her arms. A sly grin spread across his face. Susannah looked up at him, frowning and narrowing her eyes.

"I guess you owe me one."

**Haha, this is short again. Ah well. I hope you like the battle scene, its one of the first ones I have ever written. So I would love loads of feedback on it, thank you!**


	14. Training

** Thanks to everyone for the feedback. I can't claim to own this idea, it was inspired by Kaitaru Seras Viktoria Hatake's comment :D so special thanks to you! I also thank Talila Jones (I am so glad I made your weekend), KHandFF&fanforever (maybe I'll explain later :D I need to keep some suspense), CherryBlossomSpring (I'm glad you find it so addicting), and kadabrafreak890. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, duh.**

Walter was out in the gun yard, watching as several of the mercenaries practiced targeting some cardboard dummies. He was standing several feet behind the mercenaries, a pair of hearing protection fit snuggly against his head. The sharp snaps of the firearms were thankfully dulled to a crackle as the semi-automatics went off.

"WALTER!" Unfortunately Claire's voice was hardly dimmed. Walter turned around as Claire walked up, her hands cupped over her ears. Walter grabbed an extra pair of the hearing protection and quickly placed it on her head. "Thank you! I-I need to talk to you!" Claire yelled, grabbing ahold of his arm and dragging him away from the range. The gunshots became distant snaps and they were finally able to take off their ear protection without incessant ringing.

"What do you need Ms. Gale?"

"Um, perhaps you could, maybe, train me a bit?" Claire said, clasping her hands together and looking up at Walter. Walter raised one of his eyebrows.

"Really? You want training?" Claire nodded, squeezing her hands a little tighter.

"Yes. And don't hold back on me either, I want some real training, like you had."

"I don't think that you could handle such training-"

"But, but I need to get stronger for-" Claire said, her sentence trailing off. She let her arms hang to her sides, standing up slightly on her tiptoes in order to look Walter in the eye. Walter placed his hands behind his back and moved back a little.

"Well-"

"Please" Claire said, leaning in closer to Walter. Walter stared at Claire then sighed as he closed his eyes.

"I might be able to teach you some things, " Walter said. Claire grinned widely and threw her arms around Walter. He stumbled back a bit and held his arms up, unsure of what to do. However before he could try to decide anything Claire let go.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!" Claire said, jumping up slightly. "When will we start? Can we start tomorrow? Let's start tomorrow! How about at eight tomorrow? At the training ground? Okay great!" Then she ran off, jumping up a little every few steps. Walter shook his head and then walked off towards the manor.

Claire had gotten up extra early that day and rushed towards the deserted training ground at around seven in the morning. She wandered around aimlessly, touching the climbing walls and poking at the crawling wire. She climbed up one of the smaller climbing walls, swinging her legs off the side. Claire then started to stretch a bit, grasping towards her toes and breathing out as her muscles expand. But she soon grew bored and hopped off the barrier, landing with a thud. Claire sighed and looked at her watch. 8:30. Claire kicked up some dirt and looked around, folding her arms. She started to walk back towards the manor in order to confront Walter when she noticed a movement in the corner of her eye. She turned her head and saw Walter walking into the training area, her hands clasped behind his back and walking in even strides. Claire smiled and ran up to him, skidding to a stop.

"Hi Walter!" Claire said. Walter gave her a small smile. "What shall we start with toda-" Then she noticed a strange flash of light and quickly jumped to her left, just as one of Walter's wires. Claire looked up at him. "Wha-"

"The best way to be taught is through experience. Don't worry, I won't kill you," Walter said, flicking his wrist which sent his razor wire into a frenzy. Claire rolled as it sliced at the dirt, sending up clouds of dust that quickly coated her. She scrambled to her feet and rushed around, started to run around in zigzags. However wires slashing right in front of her feet quickly blocked most of her paths. Claire felt her heart jump whenever the razor sharp wires pass right by her nose. She slipped and fell down into the dust. Her clothes became coated in dirt and she coughed as some of the grime went up into her nose. The wires stopped slashing around her, and Walter walked up towards her, extending her his hand.

"I told you the training was going to be tough," Walter said as he pulled Claire up to her feet. Claire brushed her hands over her clothes, the dust flying off into the air. She coughed up a little more and then looked up towards Walter.

"No, it-its fine," she said, breathing a little heavy. Walter gave a slight nod, before he took a step back.

"Alright, how about some more then," Walter said, wiggling one of his fingers. One wire sliced past her head, slicing through some of her hair. Claire moved back and started to run off again. One of the wires went past her arm, grazing against the skin in a single thin cut down her forearm. She clutched her arm, but continued to run, her eyes flickering around all across the arena for any form of movement. This exercise continued on for about thirty minutes until Claire simply collapsed onto the ground. Her arms and legs were crisscrossed with small cuts, which were constantly stinging from the dirt and sweat that mixed into the wounds. Walter walked up towards her and pulled her up, placing her arm over his shoulder. "You did better than I imagined Claire, you definitively have potential," he said with a small smile. Claire looked over at Walter and smiled for a moment then it became too laborious, her grin falling down.

**I needed a little change in pace, and so this chapter became Claire focused. I hope you enjoyed it, even though nothing much happened. I accept any feedback, so please give me as much as you want.**


	15. Ignorance is Bliss

**Hello once again! Now this chapter is a bit rushed because I had only about half the time to write it then normally (by the time this is updated I should be in Florida :D). But this is also a story that I have been sitting on for quite a long time exactly. I just thought this would be the perfect moment to unveil to you all. Thanks to all my lovely viewers and reviewers, such as Kai (whew, thank god, it was getting very hard to write out your full username :p), kadabrafreak890, KHandFF7fanforever (don't worry, Claire will show off her fighting soon :D), and Tobi-013.**

Susannah was snuggled up amidst her blankets, her head buried in the folds of the covers. An unexpected scratching penetrated her ears. She squeezed her eyes together and burrowed deeper into the bed. The scraping continued and despite her best efforts, she couldn't drown it out. Susannah groaned, clenching the covers before she flung them off.

"Who the hell is making all the noise?" Susannah said, swinging her legs out and shuffling towards the door. The scratching continued despite her yelling and Susannah groaned. She gripped the doorknob and pulled the door open. The scratching stopped immediately and Susannah stuck her head out. She looked out into the darkness, the hallway only slightly illuminated from small slivers of moonlight. Her pupils dilated and her vision slightly cleared, however she still didn't see anything. Susannah opened the door completely and stepped out into the hallway. She peered to one end of the hallway to the other when a blob of black swished in between her legs.

"Christ!" she yelled, stumbling back a bit as the black mass dove into her bed. Susannah grabbed the solitary book that was resting at her nightstand and wielded it like a rock, a pretty flimsy rock but what else was there to use. She crept closer and closer to the bed, trying to calm down her breathing and heartbeat. The blankets rustled as the mass below it shifted. Susannah stood right beside the edge of the bed, and slowly reached her hand out towards the covers. She pulled the blankets off in one swift motion and held the book over her head, ready to rain bloody literature vengeance. However she stopped as she saw the figure in the bed.

Lying curled in a ball was a very large but scrawny pitch-black dog. Susannah lowered her book, and then placed it back onto the night stand. She sighed as she slumped her shoulders.

"Hey dog, off!" Susannah said, pushing the dog a little. The dog only opened one of his eyes, glanced up at Susannah, then went back to sleep. Susannah tilted her head, for a second the dog's eye looked a bright blood red, but that must have been just lack of light. "Get out," Susannah growled. The dog just stretched out its limbs and then laid its head on Susannah's pillow. Susannah stared at the dog for a few seconds and groaned. "Fine… whatever… just stay there then," she said. She slipped back into the bed, pushing the dog off of her pillow before she settled down. Susannah gripped the blankets near her head, curling herself into a small ball again. The dog shifted on the bed and laid its head on Susannah's leg. Soon Susannah went back to sleep, somehow not hearing a wheezy laughing sound.

The first thing that Susannah noticed was an unfamiliar weight on her chest. She opened one of her eyes, slightly lifting her head up. Nestled right between her breasts was the head of the dog. Susannah scratched behind the dogs ears, propping herself on her arm.

"Good morning, um, dog… you need a name don't you? Do you have a name?" The dog's tail slapped against Susannah's leg. It opened its eyes slowly and looked up at Susannah. Susannah smiled.

"How about, Riley? You like that boy, Riley." The dog tilted its head and wagged its tail even more.

"All right, Riley it is," she said. Susannah scratched the dog's head one more time before she pushed the dog off. She stretched her arms high above her head, groaning slightly. Then she hopped out of her bed and walked up towards the dresser. Riley stretched over the bed and continued to look at Susannah, following her every movement. Susannah opened up one of the drawers and rummaged through the clothing until she brought out a simple gray t-shirt. She slipped her pajama top over her head and heard a wheezy sound behind her. Susannah shrugged and continued to undress, changing into a new bra until she heard a thud. She looked over her head and noticed the dog laying sprawled on the ground, his eyes closed and rolling around while making a strange wheezing sound.

"You ok Riley?" Susannah said, quickly putting on the bra. Riley looked back up at Susannah then continued to roll around on the floor. Susannah sighed and went put on the rest of her clothes. After getting changed completely Susannah walked out into the hallway, Riley following right at her heels.

"Time for some breakfast, come on boy!" Susannah said, kneeling down and petting Riley under his chin. Riley licked Susannah's face and she laughed.

"Stop it, come on." Susannah led Riley down the hallway. She strolled into the cafeteria, walking up to the food counter. Susannah grabbed one of the plastic bowls and slid down towards the food hand that spooned her a large portion of oatmeal. She also got a couple of pieces of bacon and sausage. The food hand eyed the dog that trailed between Susannah's feet, however he didn't say anything. Susannah walked off with her breakfast and sat beside the window far away for the scattered members of the Wild Geese. Riley walked under the table and then placed his head right between Susannah's legs, looking up at her. Susannah petted his head once before she started to eat some of the oatmeal.

"Morning Susan!" Susannah looked up and saw Claire rushing over towards her. Susannah sighed and continued to eat her oatmeal. Claire pulled out the seat and sat across from Susannah. "How are you this very fine morning?"

"Meh, good for once," Susannah said. Claire smiled brightly then she felt something poking her knee. She looked down under the table and saw the black dog.

"What are you doing down there Alucard?" Claire said, petting the dog on the head. Susannah looked up at Claire and raised an eyebrow.

"Alucard? What are you talking about?"

"The dog, that's Alucard. He's canine form at least." Claire said grabbing a piece of bacon from Susannah's plate. Susannah stopped eating and looked under the table. The dog looked over at Susannah with his lips curled up. Several pairs of eyes opened in the dog's head. Susannah skidded back in her seat. A deep chuckle resounded in the air and the black dog shifted into the tall red figure of Alucard.

"Good morning, Susan. I must say it was _very _nice spending the night with you," Alucard said with a large toothy grin. Claire coughed on the bacon she was eating.

"Wait what?" However Susannah didn't hear Claire, all she could think about was how she acted around him. Her face turned a very vibrant red and she stood agape for a moment. Then Susannah narrowed her eyes and she trembled slightly.

"You sick bastard!" Susannah yelled grabbing her bowl of oatmeal and hurling it at Alucard. Alucard dodged it easily and laughed some more.

"I must say Susan, you have a surprisingly nice figure and _really _know how to use your hands-"

"You shut the f-"

"WHAT? What did you do Susan!" Claire said, rushing up and grabbing Susannah's shoulders.

"I won't tell if Susan won't, I'll just leave it into your information," Alucard said before he faded into the wall. Claire looked up at Susannah, gripping into her shirt.

"Come on! Tell me!" However Susannah continued to ignore Claire as she yelled unrecognizable curses into the empty air, attracting the wary attention of everyone else in the cafeteria.

"You will pay Alucard, you will pay dearly damn-it!"

**Back to some silly situational humor. I hope you all enjoyed this, because I certainly did :3 Thanks to kadabrafreak890 for helping me update this on time (I'm totally in Orlando right now :P)**


	16. Susannah's Revenge

**Thanks to all my reviewers! Like Kadabrafreak890, Talila Jones, KHandFF7fanforever, an anonymous reviewer who I thank for the advice (I will definitely keep this in mind later on), Kai, CarmenD for the story favorite, melzdog123, VladLover, James Birdsong, and Mark Twain II LoL. I simply adore you all for the praise :D Now onto the show.**

"Claire, Claire! I need to talk to you!" Susannah grabbed Claire's shoulder, pulling her back. Claire stumbled and but was able to catch herself by landing on Susannah.

"Gah! Oh hi Susan!" Claire said with a large smile.

"Stop calling me Susan. Anyway, you are still training with Walter right?" Claire laughed, but it was strained and cracked.

"W-what hahahaha what are you talking about hahaha-"

"It's not a secret Claire, don't treat like one." Susannah said, rolling her eyes.

"But it's my secret training!" Claire stomped one of her feet against the ground.

"Everybody knows Claire, we've all seen you in the training grounds." Susannah waved one of her hands nonchalantly.

"It's still MY secret training," Claire said, pouting her lips out and turning her head to the left. Susannah pinched the bridge of her nose, groaning.

"Enough of this padding, how good are you?" Claire looked up towards Susannah with a bright grin.

"Walter says I'm improving!"

"I would hope so, but what have you learned?"

"I've been learning how to dodge- mainly by running away!"

"What else?" Susannah said, crossing her arms together.

"I can run really fast now!"

"Ok, anything else?" Susannah said, gritting her teeth together.

"I bet I can run faster than you now!"

"ENOUGH ABOUT RUNNING! Have you trained in any other areas besides dodging?" Susannah yelled. Claire was silent for a few seconds, looking up into the ceiling towards her left.

"Um… I can throw rocks?" Susannah breathed through her nose slowly.

"Alright, that'll do, that'll do. Now I need you to do something for me." She said.

"What?"

"I need your… ugh 'training' for a mission-"

"A secret mission!" Claire asked, standing on her tiptoes and leaning in towards Susannah.

"Yeah, sure, a secret mission," Susannah said. Claire squealed, placing her hand together and wiggling all over.

"Hey! Pay attention!" Claire's head popped up and she snapped her body into a straight and rigid line, saluting Susannah.

"Yes sir! What are your orders, sir?" Susannah slightly raised an eyebrow, but continued on.

"I need you to assist me in- getting back at Alucard-"

"Why would you want to mess with Alucard? Didn't you learn from the last time you did that?"

"Oh, but I've done my research now!" Susannah said, leaning in slightly closer to Claire. "This time I have _this_!" Susannah reached into her pocket and pulled out a small package. Claire tilted her head slightly.

"What, dare I ask, is that?"

"This, my dear sister, is one of Alucard's few weaknesses."

"Don't tell me that's-"

"Oh yes," Susannah said with a smile grin. "This is going to be the key to my revenge."

"I-I don't think I s-should do this-" Claire said, shifting her eyes downward. Susannah wrapped her arm around Claire's shoulders.

"Ah come on Claire, you are the one who got us into this mess. I've nearly died at least three times since I've gotten here. You _owe_ me," Susannah said. Claire sighed.

"That's low Susannah, that's really low for you. Alright, fine, I'll help you," Claire said, shrugging Susannah's arm off him. Susannah grinned.

"Alright, lets get to work!"

**I know, I know, this is SOOO short! I am so sorry! I just need to refine the end of this story, but I want to give you guys an update, so you get this crappy cliffhanger chapter. But I swear I will spend lots of extra time on the next chapter to make it more awesome, after all the majority of you want Susannah's revenge- I need to make it really special :3**


	17. Susannah's Revenge Part 2

**And here's the second part of Susannah's Revenge! Thanks to my reviewers! Like VladLover, KHandFF7fanforever, kadabrafreak890, Mark Twain II LoL (welcome new reviewer!), Kai, Talila Jones, ladymichelis (thank you for pointing out some of my plotholes lol don't worry I am going to address them later! And you pointed out stuff I didn't even think of, so thank you!), The1WhoFights4Happiness, and yama oni. I thank you all for your patience and I hope you enjoy :3**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Hellsing Series.**

Susannah peered into the dark room, squinting her eyes as she tried to make out the objects that were far in the distant. She nodded, and then turned back towards Claire. Both were dressed in long sleeve black turtlenecks along with black slacks, their hair tied back in tight buns.

"Ok, the coast is clear, now remember the plan Claire," Susannah said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah I remember. But Susannah, a-are you sure you want to do this? I mean-"

"I am completely sure. Now get going!" Susannah said, pushing Claire into the room. Claire stumbled a bit, however she straightened herself up and wandered further into the room, glancing around. She took a few hesitative steps, and then started to jog quickly towards the throne in the back of the room. Her footsteps made heavy taps that echoed throughout the room, quickening with her pace. The echoes slowed down as Claire came to a stop. She walked up to the small table beside the throne, picking up the wine bottle. Claire gripped the cork and pulled on it. It didn't budge. Claire furrowed her face together and groaned a little as she twisted the cork while pulling upward. It squeaked but remained in the place for the most part.

"Open you little-" Claire mumbled before grabbed the cork with her molars and started to yank her head back. The cork was stubborn for a few more seconds, and then a satisfying pop resounded throughout the room. Claire's head shot back, but she was ready for the sudden movement. Claire grinned with the cork sticking out between her teeth as she placed the now open bottle of wine back onto the table. She rummaged through her pocket and pulled out a small envelope that was tied up with string. Claire began to untie the string, unraveling several inches of thin string that wrapped around her fingers. She gave the envelope a slight squeeze with her fingers and it opened with ease. Placing the opening of the envelope at the lips of the bottle, Claire slowly lifted her hand allowing silver dust to rush into the thick liquid of the bottle.

"Why would you want to ruin such wonderful blood," Alucard breathed into Claire's ear. Claire screamed and the bottle fell from her trembling fingers, crashing against the stone floor, pooling around Claire's feet. "Now look at what you've done Claire. You have made such a terrible mess." Claire darted to her left and started to make a mad dash to the door, but Alucard grabbed her arm, sending her into a spinning tumble towards the ground. Claire yelped but was quickly pulled back up before she hit the floor.

"Now, why would you even attempt to harm me?" Alucard squeezed Claire's arm, his fingers digging into the skin. Claire gritted her teeth.

"Hurt you? What are you talking about?" Claire said through a wavering smile.

"Hehe, I don't think you realize what a bad liar you are Claire," Alucard said, giving Claire's arm a tighter squeeze. Claire stayed silent, but her face furrowed as the slow pain spread through her arm. "And you don't realize your lack of stealth Susan," Alucard grinned. Susannah stopped in mid-step towards Alucard's coffin. Alucard let go of Claire, who landed on her knees and quickly got up. Susannah was frozen for a second.

"Well, aren't you going to run?" Alucard said, taking a step towards Susannah before she dashed towards the hallway.

"ABORT! ABORT!" Susannah screamed. Claire needed no further instructions before she sped past Susannah and out into the hallway. Susannah only made it towards the door entrance before Alucard appeared directly in front of her. She skidded to a stop, landing directly into Alucard's chest.

"You provide such poor chase Susan." Alucard gripped both of Susannah's wrists in one hand. She squirmed, but Alucard only grinned wider. "However you do provide such amusement when trapped, you dog." He lifted Susannah's chin up and stared directly at her through his orange tint sunglasses."Were you trying to damage my coffin _again_?" He turned Susannah's head roughly back towards the throne. He ran at blinding speeds back to the bloody mess on the floor, then forced Susannah's head down until her nose was in the blood."And look at the mess you made this time. You wasted over one and a half pints of perfectly good blood." He twisted her head back towards him, lowering his head to be eye-level with Susannah. "Looks like you will have to compensate for that."

"You better not touch me!" Susannah said, pulling at her wrists and trying to run back. Alucard bent slightly and picked up one of the broken glass shards, looking over it as he twisted it around. Blood glistened off the green tinted shard, dripping slightly off of a sharp tip. Susannah stared up at it, increasing her struggling. "You stay the fu-" Susannah said, before she felt the sharp bite of the jagged edge of the glass. A thin blood trail opened on the back of her left hand, and blood started to flow quickly from the wound, dripping onto the ground. Susannah bit her lip, leaning back away from Alucard. Alucard opened his mouth slowly and leaned in closer to Susannah's hand. "Stop it you bastard!"

"And waste such lovely virgin blood? Ha, don't be stupid." Alucard sniffed at the blood and then let his long tongue slip between his sharp teeth. It caught the drops of blood that dripped down her hand.

"Stop it! Damn-it, stop it!" Susannah yelled, shaking her head. Alucard grinned and then his tongue slid across her back of her hand and lap up the blood. The frown faltered quickly, and his tongue retreated back into his mouth, slightly steaming. Susannah laughed slightly as Alucard spat out a mixture of Susannah's and his own blood.

"You impudent little bitch."

"How's the taste of silver dust bastard!" Susannah laughed again, bending over slightly. A sharp slap resounded as Alucard hit Susannah with the back of his hand. She continued to laugh anyway. "Didn't think I would coat myself in silver dust huh? I finally got one over you, you stupid bastard!" Susannah muttered between laughs. Alucard frowned for a moment, then let go of her wrists. Susannah stumbled for a bit, but she was able to stand upright.

"Looks like I have finally gotten to you Susan, I congratulate you," Alucard said, a small smirk spreading across his face. Susannah's laughter faded. "I'll let you alone to your thoughts. Your blood was delicious," Alucard said, before he phased away. Susannah just stood in the middle of the room, holding her injured hand. Susannah gritted her teeth. She turned around and kicked Alucard's throne.

"Damn-it!"

**Well I hope all you guys enjoyed that! Lots of you guys were making guesses about the prank, so I hope you were pleasantly surprised. And character development! Maybe, yeah probably. So it looks like a plot is actually occurring.**


	18. The One Where The Plot Catches Up

** TADA! It's my first anniversary for this story! Eh, well that was exactly last Saturday but I completely forgot about it hehehehe, but anyway this will be the special chapter! Be prepared :3 I would love to thank my reviewers Mark Twain II LoL, ladymichelis, Kai, KHandFF7fanforever, an anonymous reviewer, and CherryBlossomSpring! I always take your reviews seriously; so anything you want to say, just say it! Enough prittle prattle, onward!**

Susannah was stationed in her room, pacing to and fro. She ran her hands through her hair before bringing them to her sides and then back through her hair. Her left hand was bandaged up from the night before, courtesy of Walter, and it ached up a storm whenever she so much was brushed up against the rough bandages. That served as a constant reminder of her stupidity. She groaned loudly and threw herself onto the bed, flopping onto her back. She practically buried herself into the blankets as she sank her head into the mattress.

"I'm crazy, I am definitively going mad in this hellhole. Haha, and now I am even talking to myself, that is just great, just swell," Susannah said, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples. "I need to get out of here, I _need _to get out of here," she mumbled, feeling a few tears escape down her cheeks. She rubbed them off with the palm of her hand, turning her cheeks a dull red tint. Her hands slammed against the bed, helping propel her back onto the ground. And her pacing started again. However it only started for a few moments before Susannah groaned again, kicking the dresser. She felt some pain, but she shrugged it off as she paced once again. To and fro, to and fro. Finally Susannah slapped her arms to her sides and headed towards the door.

She stormed through the hallway, mumbling under her breath, her fingers digging deeper and deeper into the flesh of her palm. Several mercenaries walked past and waved at Susannah, but she ignored them as she focused only on her goal. She marched through the labyrinth of the manor as she made her way towards the first room she had ever been in the Hellsing Manor, and in this universe, Sir Integra's office. She heaved open the office doors with a huff as they groaned open. Integra looked up from her paperwork, clouds of cigar smoke floating about the large room.

"Can I help you, Susannah?" Integra said as she turned her eyes back to the reports. Susannah stormed up to the desk and slammed her palms onto the desk, the pain in her left hand spurring her on rather than deterring her.

"When are we going to go home?"

"I beg your pardon?" Integra raised an eyebrow, but kept her eyes on the report, shuffling through the papers.

"Your 'scientists' must have some ideas about how Claire and I are going to get back home. Well what is it? How are we going to get home?" Susannah said, even using air quotes before slamming her hands once again on the desk, causing some files to fall off their respective piles. Integra looked up, taking a deep breath of cigar smoke before speaking.

"Unfortunately no progress has been made regarding your situation-"

"Why not? It's been three months! Are you saying nobody knows anything about this portal?" Susannah leaned across the desk, stopping only a few mere inches from Integra's face. Integra stared intently at Susannah for a moment before she started to resort her files.

"It is difficult when all the evidence you have is the sudden appearance of two teenage girls. There was no other evidence and the portal was shut right after your arrival, my scientists are doing all they can-" Susannah knocked the papers out of Integra's hands.

"That's bullshit and you know that!" Susannah said, leaning in even closer to Integra. Integra stood up, slamming a single palm on her side of the desk.

"How dare you? I have shown you nothing but hospitality and you act like a spoiled child!"

"Oh you call confinement hospitality? Well pardon me for thinking that treating your guests with the upmost respect is hospitality," Susannah said, placing her uninjured hand across her chest before it curled into a fist and landed by Susannah's side.

"I could have incarcerated you as prisoners! Then you would be rotting in the deepest vaults of her Majesty's dungeons!"

"Much better than being stuck in this hellhole where I am accosted by a supernatural sadist!"

"Then stop egging him on! It is your own bloody fault for bothering him, in fact your presence is giving him more distractions when he should be pursuing the undead,"

"Then control him better! You are his master, yes? I would think you would have the power to keep him in line, or are you just too weak to handle him?"

"I will not have you insulting me in my_ own_ house!"

"Then let me go! I don't want to be here! I just want to go home!" Susannah's lips quivered a bit, but she bit them and kept her eyes steady on Integra. Integra noticed this, despite Susannah's best efforts, and took a deep breath before she once again sat down.

"We are doing the best we can for your situation, there is nothing more we can possibly be doing."

"There has to be more! If you didn't spend some much time on everything else-"

"Such as protecting my country? That is my duty as a Hellsing and as a loyal subject to the Queen," Integra placed her chin comfortably on the back of her intertwined fingers.

"But! Um…but," Susannah tried to find some crack in Integra's logic, but she couldn't. Her fingers uncurled and hung limply along with her arms. Susannah breathed through her nose, before she turned and walked out of Integra's office without another word. Integra watched her go, waiting until she was out of sight before picking up the phone that was positioned in the corner of the desk.

"I need a guard positioned on Susannah Gale, I have a feeling she could possibly run again… Yes she wouldn't be the one with Walter right now, now get on it." Integra hung up and turned back to her papers, letting Susannah drift to the back of her mind.

Susannah wandered down the upper corridors of the Manor, focusing on the most insignificant details of the hallways in a vain effort to keep herself from crying. Eventually she somehow made her way outside, passing through on of the side doors. She only had made it a few steps out into the grassy lawns before a guard had run up beside her. Susannah didn't recognize him, but she never really paid any mind to them, they were just the anonymous extras that kept the house running. He was slightly taller than Susannah with a square jaw and shaven head. Susannah glanced at him, and then just continued to walk out into the lawn.

"Excuse me, Ms. Gale, but it would be better for you to go back inside," the guard said, walking directly in front of Susannah.

"C-can't I just be outside for a little while, I won't run this time… I have nowhere to run to," Susannah said, looking up towards him. He stared at her slightly misty eyes, and then glancing to either side, sighed.

"I suppose it wouldn't harm anyone if you were out here," the man said, stepping out of Susannah's way. Susannah walked past him, but he followed closely to her side. Susannah gave him a quick side-glance, but turned her attention to the sky, watching the clouds that plagued England often. Back home it would probably be sunny. She tried to suppress a sob, but it racked through her anyway. The guard beside her stiffened, looking away from her as a few tears streamed down her face.

"Are you ok?" he mumbled. Susannah placed a hand over her mouth, stifling another sob before she wiped away at the corners of her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah," she said, breathing in deeply and blinking rapidly. "I-I just need to walk some more." Susannah walked further from the manor, keeping her eyes towards her feet. The guard walked a little behind her, but Susannah tried to pretend he wasn't there. However she couldn't forget him completely, his footsteps were loud and disturbed whatever serenity Susannah was trying to maintain.

"We have to stop here Ms. Gale," the guard said, grabbing Susannah's arm. She stopped and looked around, they were near in a very grassy field, and the Hellsing Manor was far behind her. She sighed and turned around towards the guard.

"Can we just stay here for a while?"

"I-I guess that'll be ok," the guard said, shrugging a bit. Susannah gave him a small smile, and then sat down on the ground, her back to the Manor. She looked out into the open valley before her, just watching the grass blow along with the wind. The guard stood a few feet away, shuffling his feet around and glancing around. Minutes passed by as Susannah allowed her mind to drain. The guard wandered around a little bit, keeping some distance from Susannah. However he did walk up to her and squatted down next to her.

"Hey… could I get you to promise not to run away? I need to… go to the bathroom," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Susannah kept her eyes to the fields in front of her, but nodded. The guard nodded back then walked away to a collection of trees that was a little away, glancing back to make sure that Susannah hadn't moved. She hadn't. She leaned back on her hands and looked up at the sky, watching the clouds roll by one right after another. A dark shadow appeared over her, causing Susannah to yelp a little and stumble to her feet.

" 'ello lassie," Paladin Anderson said, handing out his hand to Susannah. Susannah kept her distance, holding her hands near her chest.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here?" Susannah's thoughts rambled on as she looked around for any possible escape routes, but everything was too open to avoid an attack from his bayonets.

"Ah here tae see ye, Susannah," he said with a grin.

"Why? You tried to kill me and my sister!" Susannah said through gritted teeth.

"Ah dae get ae wee bloodthirsty when aroond freaks, but I dinna mean ane harm tae ye o' yer sister," Father Anderson said, cracking his neck.

"That's a load of shit," Susannah said, crossing her arms.

"Ae girl such as yerself shouldn't be cursing like tha', especially when ah offer ye ae way home."

"W-what, what are you talking about?" Susannah lowered her arms by her sides, but all her muscles were still tense.

"The Vatican is very interested in helping ya twae oot. Unlike thon protestant scum, oor scientists have ae better idea aboot whit brought ye and Claire 'ere, but they need ye in o'der tae see if ye can activate ae naew portal."

"How do I know you're not lying?" Susannah said, raising an eyebrow but taking a hesitant step forward.

"Whae woold ah waste ma time coming oot here and greeting ye properly if ah wasn't thinking o' yer best interests." Susannah looked over Anderson's face, looking for any sign of deception, but she couldn't find any.

"Alright, we need to go get Claire-"

"Ah'm sorry dear, but ah don't have the resources tae storm the Manor for yer sister, nae we need tae get gaun now before someone notices ye a'e gone," Father Anderson

"But I can't leave without Claire!"

"We wooldn't abandon 'er, the Vatican will come back for 'er, but we need tae be ging nae," Susannah bit her lip, but then nodded. Paladin Alexander grinned.

"Excellent."

Lounging in one of the distant trees, above the still body of the guard, was a small boy with blond hair and cat ears. He had a grin as he watched Susannah run off with Father Anderson, pointing a flat rectangular screen out towards them.

"Looks like ve have found un possible veakness!" the boy said, placing one of his hands behind his head

"Excellent vork Schrodinger, now all ve need to do is get un hold of the other girl. Continue your surveillance"

"I'm right on it, Major!" Schrodinger said before he disappeared.

"Damn-it! Not again!" Integra said, slamming her hand on the table. Claire flinched in her seat, slinking back into the seat as she watched Integra yell out curses into the phone. "Are you sure she's missing? And one guard dead? Those bastards!" Claire lifted her head, straining to hear what was on the other end.

"Is Susan gone? Has she disappeared!" Claire said, sitting upward and leaning forward somewhat. Integra ignored her, rapping her fingers against the edge of her desk as a voice droned on the other end of the line.

"Alright, keep patrols up and get some goddamn information!" Integra placed the phone back on the receiver. She squeezed the bridge of her noise, and then turned towards Claire. "Well, this meeting is pretty pointless now. I was going to talk to you about Susannah but," Integra sighed. "Apparently she has gone missing _again_." Claire leaned back into the seat.

"Couldn't we just send Alucard after her?"

"No… this time it appears she has been kidnapped, but by who we do not know. I won't send my best agent into an unknown threat," Integra said, clipping off the tip of a new cigar before clicking on a lighter.

"So there isn't I- I mean we can do?" Claire said, clinching her hands together in her lap.

"Not currently, for now we just have to hope for the best," Integra said as she leaned into her chair. Claire lowered her head, gripping her knees.

"I-I guess I've lost all my family now," Claire murmured. Integra didn't hear her and continued to puff on her cigar. Claire stood up, Integra looking up towards her. "I'll go now, I guess," Claire said. Integra nodded, then turned her chair towards the window. Claire walked about halfway through the room when a black mass appeared through the shadows, standing beside Claire.

"So now my favorite plaything was gone away again," Alucard said, grabbing Claire on the shoulder. Claire looked up at Alucard and slightly narrowed her eyes. "Aw, don't look at me like that Claire, its so creepy to actually see you angry," he said with a smile.

"J-just shut up," Claire said, shrugging Alucard's hand off.

"Ah, come on Claire, I need somebody to entertain me," Alucard said. THWACK! And as if the universe was looking for some comedic coincidence to amuse some unseen masses, Alucard received exactly that. For out of the ceiling a shape plummeted towards Alucard. Once again Alucard and thrown onto the ground. Claire's mouth hung open and Integra groaned from her chair.

"Please tell me that wasn't another teenager."

"No… no not exactly," Claire said, walking up to Alucard in a sort of daze. Alucard stood up, holding the woman in his arms. She was unconscious but Claire would recognize her from anywhere. The woman groaned and held her head in her hands. Her eyes blinked open and looked up towards Claire. Her eyes widened and the woman sat up in Alucard's arms, grabbing Claire's face.

"Claire! Oh my god Claire!" The woman said, tears starting to roll down her cheeks. Claire smiled a little and grabbed the woman's hands.

"Why did you have to go and do this Mom?"

**WOW! I crammed so much in this chapter lol! And it is the longest chapter I've made yet! And so many dialects *****dies*.**** I hope you guys are pleased with it, review please!**


	19. Building up to Something

**I would love to thank all my reviewers and watchers and readers, such as Vladlover, Mark Twain II LoL, CherryBlossomSpring, kadabrafreak890, KHandFF7fanforever, ladymichelis, CarmenD, demonvampire-Ashley, and Meowmeow98. Onto the show!**

"Claire, oh god, Claire," Mrs. Gale said, wrapping her arms around Claire's shoulders. She pulled Claire towards her, gripping her tightly and burying her face into Claire's shoulder. Claire hugged her mom back, letting a few tears slip down her face as she smiled.

"It's good to see you Mom," Claire said, pulling back to look at her mom's face, however Mrs. Gale's grip was too tight. She clung to Claire, even as Alucard dropped the woman before he slipped into the shadows, his red eyes held intently on Mrs. Gale. Claire grabbed ahold of her mom, helping her to her feet, standing slightly taller than her. Mrs. Gale looked up and grabbed Claire's face again, wiping away the few straggling tears that stained her cheeks. She pressed her forehead against Claire's forehead, leaning onto Claire.

"Thank god, oh thank god, are you alright Claire?" Mrs. Gale said, looking at Claire, looking for any apparent injuries.

"I'm fine Mom-"

"Where's Susannah? Where's your sister?" Mrs. Gale said, placing her hands on Claire's shoulders again.

"She's-"

"Where are we? How did we get here? I remember the television swirling and… I-I fell in," Mrs. Gale pulled Claire close again, her eyes darting around. Claire struggled and was able to pull away from her mom somewhat.

"Mom! Calm down! I'll tell you, tell you," Claire grabbed Mrs. Gale's shoulders, and shook her once.

"I can help you there," Sir Integra said, walking from behind her desk and towards Mrs. Gale and Claire. "Hello, I am Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, leader of the Hellsing Organization." She took the cigar out of her mouth with her left hand and held out her right hand in a handshake. Mrs. Gale eyed her, keeping her hands on Claire's shoulders.

"Is that supposed to hold any importance to me?" Mrs. Gale said. Integra withdrew her hand, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Not to you exactly however-"

"Then all I need to know is why the hell you have my daughters?" Mrs. Gale said, turning towards Integra completely. Integra took a drag of her cigar, keeping eye contact with Mrs. Gale.

"I have been giving them accommodations while they are stuck here. Anything else you would like to know," Integra said with a smirk.

"Don't be a smartass. Where is Susannah, and where the hell is this place?"

"Mom, Sir Integra, I think I can explain this," Claire said, standing in between them. "Mom, you probably won't believe this, but… we are sort of in a TV show, right now."

"What?" Mrs. Gale said, raising one of her eyebrows.

"Yeah, that swirling in the television was apparently a portal to a parallel universe- the Hellsing universe," Claire said, biting her lower lip slightly. Mrs. Gale stared at Claire for a moment, then turned to Integra.

"You bitch, you drugged my daughter!" Mrs. Gale said, storming up to her and pointing at her.

"What? Mom, I'm not drugged!" Claire grabbed her mom's arm, pulling her back a bit.

"How else could you believe something so ridiculous as-"

"Mom, you have to believe me, we are in a completely different universe," Claire said.

"You can't honestly believe that we have stumbled into some sort of fictional land."

"Perhaps I could convince you," Alucard said, leaning over Mrs. Gale. Mrs. Gale looked back and moved back slightly, putting some distance between them. Alucard grinned, his red eyes flashing slightly.

"Come on Alucard don't-" Claire said, but she was too late. Alucard had already disintegrated into thousands of centipedes. Mrs. Gale screamed and placed her hand over her mouth, running backward as the centipedes scattered in all directions. A cackle filled the entire office, emitting from no particular point.

"Do you believe you're not in your world anymore?" Alucard said as he started a new set of laughter. Mrs. Gale pressed herself against the wall, her mouth gapping but no words emitting from her gums. Claire kicked some of the centipedes away, but stayed in the same place. Integra didn't even bat an eye as she continued to smoke.

"Alucard, enough of this nonsense," She said, her foot tapping against the ground in an erratic fashion.

"As you wish master." The centipedes all raced towards Mrs. Gale, who kept suppressing a scream. They gathered in a lump, slowing forming a tall figure. Alucard returned to his human form, leaning in towards Mrs. Gale. "I hope you believe now… Mrs. Gale," Alucard said, revealing his sharp teeth. Mrs. Gale stared up at him, breathing heavily before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she slumped onto the ground. Claire sighed as she walked up beside Alucard.

"I think I can see why Susannah hates you so much." Claire looked up towards Alucard before back towards her mom.

"We still haven't told her that Susan is missing," Alucard said, turning towards Claire and grinning.

"Oh… shit." Claire said, rubbing the bridge of her nose "Mom is going to have a hissy fit."

Susannah leaned on against the palm of his hand, staring out the window of the plane. She watched the landscape of Europe passing below her. She sighed and then looked at the seats across from her. Father Anderson was also staring out the window, however he was sitting up rigid and stiffly, as compared to the slumping Susannah. Susannah crossed her legs, before she leaned back into the airplane seat. She looked around at the rest of the plane. It was a small luxury plane, simple four simple gray seats.

"A wee fidgety aren't ye?" Father Anderson said, looking towards Susannah. She looked at him, then shrugged.

"Eh, just bored I guess," Susannah said, looking back out of the window.

"It will only bae ae few moore hours," he said, turning back towards his window. Susannah sighed and looked out the window again, wondering which country they were flying over and wondering when they would be entering Italy, the last checkpoint into the Vatican.

"A-are you sure they can… send me and Claire back?" Susannah said in somewhat of a mumble. Father Anderson smiled softly.

"Dae not worry lass, we will bae able tae take ya twae back 'ome."

**Somewhat of a filler chapter, but don't worry, some things will actually be happening in the next chapter.**


	20. Meeting the Vatican

**Thank you all for all the lovely support! It really spurs me to overcome procrastination :P I would love to thank kadabrafeak890, Mark Twain II LoL, VladLover, Kai, ladymichelis, CherryBlossomSpring**

Claire sat beside her mother, who was strewn in one of the chairs of Sir Integra's office. She rapped her fingers against the arm of the chair, staring absently at the ceiling. Integra had left to give some special orders to the intelligence branch, which left Claire alone in the room, although Alucard was probably watching nearby. However Claire doubted that, after all watching her mom in a faint was uneventful and boring as hell. She sighed and looked down at her mom, moving a strand out of her face. She stroked the top of her head before she continued to look at the wall absently. Claire heard the seat beside her shift and she turned back as she watched her mom's eyes flutter open. Mrs. Gale's hand shakily made its way to the back of her head, rubbing slowly in circles as she groaned a little. She blinked and looked up at Claire's hovering face.

"Hey Mom," Claire said with a grin. Mrs. Gale wrapped her arms around Claire, pulling her into the seat.

"Thank god… thank god, it wasn't a dream, it wasn't a dream," she repeated over and over. "Where's Susannah? Is your sister here with you!" Claire averted her eyes, coughing slightly. Mrs. Gale let go of Claire, sinking back into the chair. "Oh god… something happened to Susannah, oh god." She buried her face in her hands.

"No! NO! Well, she may have been kidnapped… or escaped maybe, we're not really sure," Claire said, grabbing her mother's hands and lifting her face up. "Either way we are going to find Susannah, don't worry, nothing is going to happen to her. I will not let that happen." Mrs. Gale placed her hand on Claire's cheek.

"Well isn't this intoxicatingly sweet," a deep voice said.

"Hey, Alucard. What do you need?" Claire said, without even turning her head. Mrs. Gale looked around, her eyes searching every nook and cranny of the room.

"I was simply coming over to bid your mother an apology," Alucard said, phasing behind the chair and leaning over Mrs. Gale slightly. She nearly jumped out of her skin, twirling her head around until it nearly collided with Alucard. He grinned down at her, then grabbed her hand and gave it a cold kiss. "I am so sorry," he said through his sharp teeth. Mrs. Gale narrowed her eyes at him and grabbed ahold of Claire's hand before she pulled her hand back. Alucard laughed lightly as his eyes beamed. He shifted his gaze towards Claire.

"Claire, I could possibly use your help again-"

"You can count on me!" Claire said, standing up. "I will do anything to get her back!" She placed her hand on her hips and smiled widely. Alucard smirked then he vanished for a millisecond before he appeared by Claire's side. Claire turned her head slightly before Alucard grabbed the small of her back and pressed his lips against her lips. Mrs. Gale's eyes widened and her hair bristled as her fists curled. Claire's eyes fluttered and she felt her knees wobble. He held the kiss for a few seconds before he pulled away from Claire.

"I'll hold you to that" he said for a toothy smile. He looked at the fuming Mrs. Gale and gave her a wink before he phased away.

"What the hell was that?" Mrs. Gale said as Claire sank onto the ground, a small smile playing on her lips.

Susannah stepped out of the small plane, squinting her eyes. She used her hand as a shade, blinking as she walked down the metal stairs. Father Anderson was already ahead of her, waiting a few feet from the plane.

"This wae Susannah," he said, gesturing his hand towards a black car that was slightly in the distance. She nodded as she followed him, looking around. They had landed in gravel laid runway that was surrounded by fields. Not as posh as Susannah had expected, but she just shrugged - it didn't matter anyway. Father Anderson opened the side door of the black sedan. Susannah slid in as she said a quick thank you, scooting over to the other window seat. The Paladin shut the door and sat up front by the driver, a middle-aged man in a black suit and black sunglasses. Susannah raised an eyebrow and almost chuckled, but she didn't want to make fun of him for being a classic cliché. The Paladin spoke some Italian, and then the car moved forward.

"It will bae ae few moore hours before we reach the Vatican," Father Anderson said, turning his head back to look at Susannah. She nodded and then returned her attention to the landscape. During the drive Father Anderson did not instigate any more conversations with Susannah, which was fine by her. Susannah was content to simply stare out at the drastic changes in the scenery. The countryside that was spotted with ancient aqueducts and other classic architecture gradually faded into the scenic ancient and modern mesh of Rome. The streets were packed with tourists and locals, mingling together amongst pillar ruins. They weaved their way through traffic, making their way deeper into the city. They eventually made it up to the Apostolic Palace, but they passed by it, traveling along the wall that encased Vatican City State. Soon the sedan entered the city through one of the side streets, parking near one of the more simple structures.

Susannah opened her side door and peered at the building in front of her. It was definitively less impressive than most of the architecture around her, but it was still had the classic Italian charm.

"Come alang lass," Father Anderson said with a smile, opening the door to the building. Susannah walked in, feeling the blast of air-conditioning that fluttered through her hair. The inside was a drastic difference of white tiles and walls that differed from the stone outside. They walked down the passageway towards a lone elevator. The Paladin touched a panel on the wall and a handprint sensor slid out of the wall paneling.

"A little more high-tech than I imagined," Susannah said. Father Anderson chuckled some as he took off his right hand glove and placed his hand on the scanner.

"We 'ave tae stay a'ead o' thon who would oppose oor God." There was a clear ring and then the elevator opened up. Father Anderson gestured Susannah forward. She walked into the metallic and featureless elevator, watching Anderson push the button "14". The elevator descended effortless, hardly any sound emitting from its motor. Susannah folded her arms behind her back, glancing around at the stainless steel. The doors slid open with a slight hiss and Susannah stared out straight ahead into the white corridor. She saw a tall man with a long ponytail and wearing a vest walking towards them.

"Hello Father Anderson, and hello miss. You must be Ms. Susannah Gale," he said, extending his hand out. Susannah took it after some hesitation.

"Yes, I'm Susannah. And who, might I ask, are you?" she said, looking the mysterious man up and down.

"I am Enrico Maxwell," he said with a slight bow. There was an awkward pause as Susannah shuffled her feet around. "I suspect that you want to get home as quickly as possible."

"Yes, please," Susannah said, a lot more attentive than before.

"Then we'll need your help, Ms. Gale. We only need to do a few tests to try to pinpoint the nature of these… 'portals'," Maxwell said with a small smile.

"I will do anything," Susannah said, taking a step closer towards him. His grin widened a little.

"Excellent, we shall start right away then." He started to walk down the corridor. Susannah looked back at Father Anderson, who gave her a nod, and then she followed after Maxwell. "And don't worry, we will go after your sister in due time as well." His grin widened slightly. "All we need for some cooperation on your part, nothing much, just some information about the Hellsing Manor."

**Hopefully this gives you some more information about what might be happening, and again more build-up! And thank god Maxwell has a normal accent! But I am getting more accustomed to Anderson's dialect. I hoped you enjoyed it!**


	21. Plotting

**Wow, 21 chapters :O I never thought I would write for this long. It wouldn't have happened without all of your guys support! I love you all! Thanks for the reviews this week ladymichelis, VladLover, and CherryBlossomSpring. And thanks to anyone who reads this!**

Mrs. Gale was sitting on Claire's bed, pulling a brush through Claire's hair. That was the third time that Mrs. Gale had insisted on brushing Claire's hair in the past two days. Must have been a maternal impulse, and Claire didn't mind. She sat still and looked through a magazine, flipping the pages as she glanced at the pictures. Claire closed it and then threw the magazine on the page. Mrs. Gale placed the brush down then commenced to pet the top of Claire's head.

"So this is where you and Susannah have been for the last few months?" she said, glancing around the room with a furrowed brow. Claire smirked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Claire said. Mrs. Gale sighed, putting her hands in her laps.

"W-why did this happen?" Mrs. Gale said. Claire shrugged.

"I don't know, must have been something wrong with the DVD. Or maybe Dad bought a faulty television." Claire said with a chuckle.

"You are making such a joke out of this, Claire. Don't you realize how serious this is?" Mrs. Gale said, crossing her arms.

"Not really, it isn't that bad here." Claire said, waving her hand around.

"Not that bad. There are monsters!" Mrs. Gale said, pointing towards the door. Claire scratched the top of her head.

"In your opinion. They aren't that bad when you get to know them," she said. Mrs. Gale opened her mouth, but closed it quickly. She picked up the brush again and began to brush Claire's hair again. Claire hummed a tune with no melody, picking another magazine and rustling the thin paper. No other noise permeated the air. The sharp cough that cleared Mrs. Gale's throat was a cacophony that destroyed the atmosphere.

"... it will be your birthday soon," Mrs. Gale said, her voice very low as if it wanted to repair the silence.

"Oh yeah! It will be! It has completely slipped my mind." Claire said, snapping her fingers. "What day is it today?" Claire started to count on her fingers, bending them down softly. Her eyes widened a bit.

"Wow, like two weeks! How time flies!" Claire said, her teeth lightly shining. Mrs. Gale looked at her lap, gently gripping the loose fabric of her skirt.

"Yeah, it does that sometimes," she said, hardly audible. There was a knock at the door, a small rap of the knuckles. Claire stood up with a small hop and went to the door. Walter was standing outside, his hands behind his back.

"Hello Walter! How are you?" Claire said, opening the door completely and standing in the doorway.

"I am good Ms. Gale. Sir Integra has called you," Walter said, standing completely still.

"What for?" Claire said, tilting her head.

"She wanted to inform you about your situation."

"You mean the portals?"

"It would be better if Sir Integra explained it rather than myself." Walter said, gesturing to the hallway.

"Alright then. Come on Mom." Claire said, turning her head back to Mrs. Gale. Walter cleared his throat.

"Actually Ms. Gale, Sir Integra has only called for you. Mrs. Gale has to stay here." Claire's face dropped a bit.

"Oh, really. Well I guess I will go by myself then. I'll see you later Mom," Claire said, giving her a smile before exiting out the door.

"B-bye Claire!" Mrs. Gale said, looking out the door. Claire gave her a small salute before she followed behind Walter. They went through the quiet hallways, the clip of their shoes resounding off the wood flooring. The hallways were getting very familiar, Claire could even figure her way on her own. She walked a little ahead of Walter, affirming the normalcy that the Hellsingverse now offered.

Walter opened up the door of Integra's office, holding it as Claire walked in.

"Thank you," she quickly as she made her way in. Her eyes instantly met up with Pip. Her smile widened. "Pip! I haven't seen you in forever!" she ran up to him and wrapped in a huge bear hug. Pip returned the hug, but wormed his way out of Claire's grip after a few seconds.

"It haz been too long Claire," he said with a grin. Claire's eyes shifted over to Seras next. She squealed loudly and gave her a tackling hug, which Seras enthustically returned.

"How have you been Claire?" Seras said, grinning widely.

"It's been good, well my mom sort of fell through the mysterious portals but other than that!" There was a cough which caused Pip and Claire to look over at Sir Integra, who was standing and leaning slightly against her desk. They both mumbled apologizes and sat down. Sir Integra looked over to the wall and watched as Alucard walked through before he leant against the wall.

"We are all here in order to discuss the disappearance of Susannah Gale, once again," Sir Integra said, removing the cigar from her mouth. "Our intelligence tells us she is right in the heart of Vatican territory. We do not know where or what is being done with her, but it is of the upmost importance that we retrieve her as soon as possible."

"But how? Iscariot must be guarding her twenty-four seven, plus there must be all types of anti-vampire equipment."

"Which is why we are pulling in then out in two minutes. Any longer would plunge our chances for success. So our group will consist of Seras, Alucard, and Pip as the only forces."

"What? That is it? That can't stop Iscariot!" Claire said, standing up. Sir Integra stared at her, her eyes narrowing.

"We don't have to stop Iscariot, all we need is the retrieval of your sister. Now sit down." Claire sighed and flopped back in the chair.

"Pip will be in charge of removing any holy barriers, otherwise you will stay out of any combat. Seras will take care of any possible resistance. Alucard will concentrate on locating Susannah."

"What if Seras get overwhelmed? Not that you aren't a good soldier," Claire said quickly, giving a shaky grin to Seras. Sir Integra took a deep breath, shifting slightly against the desk.

"If the worst happens Alucard can wipe them out." She said, glancing over at the figure in the shadows. Alucard grinned widely.

"It would be my pleasure, Master." he said as his teeth gleamed. Sir Integra gave him a small nod.

"Wait, what will I do?" Claire said.

"Nothing, you will be staying here." Integra said, hardly glancing at her.

"What! Why!" Claire slammed her hands against the arms of the chair. Sir Integra continued to not look at Claire.

"Last time you were just a hindrance,"

"Then why call me in for this meeting!" Claire said, waving her arms around. Integra finally turned her gaze to her.

"I thought you would at least be a little interested in your sister's fate." That silenced Claire for a bit, who fidgeted a bit.

"I am, just, I can't do anything to help?" she said, glancing up with puppy eyes. Sir Integra didn't even glance at her, she just focused her attention to Walter.

"Staying here is the best thing you can do. Now, Walter I need a jet and weapons prepared. We will be setting out tomorrow."

"Right away malady." Walter bowed then walked out the door.

"Now go, there are preparations to be made." Everyone got up and went to get ready for Susannah's rescue. All except for Claire, who slumped in the chair, looking down at her feet. Even with all her training she still couldn't do anything to help Susannah.

Susannah was sitting on the top of the metal bench, swinging her legs lightly. Her legs moved to the beat of the steady beating of the heart monitor; the plugs snaked up the legs of the bench and resting underneath her clothing. She sighed looking around the room, her eyes glazing over the plain white walls. Nothing was distinct enough to capture her attention, and everything had a mild glow to it. It gave her eyestrain. Susannah rubbed the corner of her eyes with her hands, taking another deep breath.

There was a click and a door opened up with a small hiss. She turned her head, analyzing the two men who were all clad in white. Her lips curved up slightly.

"How are you feeling?" One of the men, a slightly older man with gray hair, walked up to her. Susannah shrugged as the man rolled up her sleeve on her right arm.

"Same as always." The man nodded, then turned to the other doctor, who handed him a syringe.

"Now we are going to be taking a small blood sample," he said, rubbing disinfectant on her. Susannah nodded, turning her head away as the man took the syringe. There was only a small pinch as the needle entered into one of her veins, slowly filling with deep red blood. The syringe slipped out without problem and the syringe was sent out of the room quickly. The man applied slight pressure to Susannah's arm, coaxing the blood to clot and stuff any excess bleeding. Then he went up to the machines that monitored Susannah, jotting down notes on a board. All the numbers and random letters looked like complete gibberish to Susannah, but hopefully they held the key to her return home.

"That is all we need from you today Ms. Gale," the man said, clipping his pen and turning towards her. Susannah gave him a small smile. "You may, ahem, remove the sensors." Then the man walked quickly out of the room. That made her chuckle a little, but she overcame it instantly as she removed the pads that were stuck to her chest. Then she hopped off the bench and knocked on the door. The man opened it and held it as she passed underneath his arm, giving a murmured thanks. The man walked ahead of her, leading her down the identical hallways in numerous twists and turns. The air was clogged with the silence, nearly choking Susannah.

"Um, well, where am I going now?" Susannah said, looking up at the man. He didn't answer her, Susannah sighed and turned her gaze elsewhere. The air brought goosebumps to Susannah's skin, which she furiously rubbed away. Eventually the man stopped at a door that held no distinction from the rest of the doors in the hallway. The stop was sudden enough that Susannah nearly collided with him. He opened the door for him. Susannah walked in, however the man just closed the door behind him. Susannah looked at the closed before surveying the room. It was darker than the hallway or the medical room, only dim light escaping from florsecant lights on the ceiling. There was a metallic table in the center of the room, with Maxwell sitting on one side of it. He gestured to the empty chair in front of Susannah.

"Please, sit down." Susannah stood hestitant but then walked over and sat down slowly. She kept the chair a fair distance away from the table, wanting to put as much distance between her and Maxwell, who had his hands folded on top of the table.

"How has your stay been?" He said, giving her a sickly sweet smile.

"It's been... good." Susannah said, looking Maxwell up and down before crossing her legs and placing her hands on her knees.

"Good, that's good. If you have any complainants just tell us, we want your stay to be as comfortable as possible."

"No, no. Everything is good."

"Your cooperation with our scientists has been really helpful with our research, however it will still take time to sort through all the data you have provided." Maxwell paused, waiting for a response. Susannah just gave a nod, which prompted Maxwell to continue to speak. "In the meantime you could be of even more help to us if you could describe your experience with the Hellsing Organization."

"What do you want to know about?" Susannah said, rapping her fingers against her knee.

"Oh, anything that you think is of importance," Maxwell said, leaning back in his chair, his ponytail swaying from the slight movement. Susannah took a breath and looked up at the ceiling before returning her gaze to Maxwell.

"Well, security increased since I escaped the first time." Susannah said, rubbing the back of her head.

"How much?"

"I don't really know, maybe double the amount of guards. At least two in every patrol, is that any good?" Susannah said. Maxwell nodded.

"That is... good, a little vague but very informative from an inexperienced girl." He said, giving a gesture towards Susannah.

"Alright. Well... what else?" she said.

"Maybe anything about their weapons," Maxwell said, interrupting Susannah's train of thought.

"Normal weapons? I don't know anything about military things," Susannah said, shrugging. Maxwell took a deep breath.

"I was thinking more in line with their 'other' weapons, their little pets." Maxwell said, giving her a small smirk.

"You mean Seras and Alucard?" Maxwell gave Susannah a nod. Susannah hestiated a little bit, clenching her fingers. Then all the torments she had endured rushed to the surface of her memories, playing in a slideshow of pain and humililation. She gritted her teeth.

"Alucard is a fucking bastard, but you probably know that already." She said, looking at a random spot on the wall. Maxwell chuckled a bit.

"Too true, but perhaps you can give us some more information about Alucard." Maxwell said. Susannah looked at him from the corner of her eyes. She turned her body completely to Maxwell. The chair scrapped against the floor as she pulled the chair closer to the table. Susannah gave Maxwell a smirk as she folded her arms on the table.

"It would be my pleasure."

**I know, more buildup. Next week something will happen! And it should be a pretty large update too, I mean more than normal. So I hope you enjoyed this, thanks for spending your time reading this :D**


	22. Psychopaths Can Complete Rescue Missions

**Sorry this is out a little late, but I hope you enjoy the extra time placed in it. Thanks to ladymichelis, VladLover, CherryBlossomSpring, Nazi General, Mark Twain II LoL, just a fan, KHandFF7fanforever, and GreenStar13. Glad we all agree that Susannah is a backstabber :P Although in her defense, she has no idea about the Vatican and Iscariot.**

Claire watched from the farthest corner of the room as Pip and Seras inspected the weaponry at their disposal. They checked the before adding it to the holsters on their person. Claire sat back against the cold wall, chewing the inside of her cheek. It was only one hour to takeoff, the plane was being prepared, although she had no idea where. She had tried to follow some of the guards, but she got stopped and sent away before she could even exit the manor. Claire had wandered around until she found Seras and Pip in one of the conference room. She crossed her arms over her knees, resting her chin against her arms. She took a deep breath and blew a tuft of hair out of her eyes.

There was a creak as the door flew open and two mercenaries walked in, lugging a coffin in their arms. It wasn't as elaborate- or black- as Alucard's, it must be Seras'. This was confirmed as the mercenaries placed the coffin at Seras' feet, the wood making a light thud against the ground. The mercenaries clapped their hands clean, cracking their knuckles.

"Alright Seras, get in," One of them, a somewhat stout man, said. He gave the coffin a tap with the back of his hand. Seras looked down at it, her brows furrowed as she glared slightly.

"Yeah, I think I will pass that for a bit," she said, taking a step back away from the coffin.

"But Seras, you have to get in the coffin," the mercenaries looked at each other before they shrugged towards Seras.

"I will before we lift off, but I am not spending an extra minute in it." Both mercenaries sighed, rubbing their hands across their face.

"Alright then, but you are lugging it to the plane," then both of them left as quickly as possible. Seras rubbed her temples.

"At least I have a hour of freedom left," she mumbled, kicking up some dirt from the floor. Pip rustled Seras' hair, giving her a grin.

"You would zink after all zis time you would be used to it," he said as he patted her back.

"It's cramped in there," Seras sighed.

"Well come on, let's get zis thing moved." Pip moved to one end of the coffin while Seras moved to the other. They bent over to pick it up form their respective ends when a Hellsing guard ran in.

"Sir, Ma'am, Sir Integra requested to see you immediately," he stood stiffly beside the two slouching figures. Pip leaned back on his hands, cracking his spine as he stood.

"Well, we can't keep her waiting zen," said Pip, strolling off with Seras and the guard in tow. A silence coated the room in a thin veil, which emphasized the visual aspects of the room. Claire glanced around the empty room, her face resting in her hand. She still had no idea how to get onto the airplane. No idea where it was. No idea how to get pass the inevitable security. No idea where to hide once there. She scratched her head, shifting her hair around. Time was wasting and here she was just hanging out with a coffin! Wait, a coffin. Claire side glanced at the lone wood coffin that was ten feet across from her, rubbing her chin in thought. That could work. She stood up and walked quickly over towards it, starring at it for a while. Her fingers gripped the smooth wood cover, lifting it up. She glanced at her sides, scanning for any movement, before she cracked it up completely open. She noticed a small knife that was a table. She grabbed it before she began her entrance into the coffin.

Claire dipped her feet in first, lowering herself in slowly. She was a little too small for the coffin, which made it pretty cozy. She slid the cover back onto the coffin, the light streams shrinking. Then all the light was caught out, the dark weighing down on Claire. Immediately it became craped and stifling hot. No wonder Seras hated it. Claire's breathes quickened, she squeezed her eyes shut, as if her self-inflicted darkness was any better. Her breaths increased the humidity in the coffin tenfold, beads of sweat dripped down her forehead and dampened her hair. She couldn't keep track of time in her little makeshift sauna, but eventually she heard footsteps outside of the wood planks. The mumble of British and French accents permeated the air outside of the coffin. The coffin shook, leaning back before it even out. Claire swayed side to side along with the coffin, her shoulder crashing into the sides. She spread her arms and legs before she tensed her muscles, absorbing some of the impact and lessening any weight shift.

The shaking just continued, so Claire gritted her teeth. It only got worse as Seras and Pip continued on their journey to wherever the hell they were going? Must have been close by for an airfield, they never took a vehicle to get there. Yet time continued to move slowly through the growing fog of sweat and carbon dioxide that gradually consumed more and more of the coffin. Claire had long abandoned closing her eyes, or were they still closed? She couldn't tell, she couldn't care less. She just had to get out. It took all her will to not burst through the lid and breathe in fresh air and roam around in open areas. And the heat did not help her growing hysteria. But she kept her arms at her sides and she forced herself to lower her breathing.

Then she felt gravity take over. The coffin hit the ground with a soft thud and she followed a nanosecond afterward. She bit her lip to get in any sounds of distress. Footsteps became softer and more distance, until there were none at all. Claire reached her hands up, feeling the rough wood underneath the pads of her fingertips. She pushed up slightly, a sliver of light blinding her momentarily. She brought her eye to the crack, blinking until she was adjusted to the new bright light. Claire glanced around, there was no one in her line of sight, just several crates. She lifted the lid over her head more, peeking out. A quick looksee confirmed that she was safe for the moment.

Claire climbed out of the coffin and shut it up. She even gave it a small kick as she looked down on it with her eyes narrowed. Her hand wiped the sweat from her brow as she walked in the cargo hold. It was tiny, after all it was a tiny plane. Claire looked for a way into the main part of the plane, however there was only one exit to the outside. Distant voices started to grow in volume. Claire frantically looked around, diving behind some crates in a corner of the room. She placed a hand over her mouth, her head resting against the crate.

"Come on Seras, we are going soon," Pip said. There was a light sigh.

"Ugh, I know, I know," Said Seras. There were scuffles and the clanking of wood.

"Don't worry, you only haz seven hours," Pip said with some chuckles. A string of curses erupted from the coffin, followed by more laughter from Pip. Claire held her knees close to her body, the knife pressing against her chest from the inside of her jacket. Then footsteps left, but there were still murmurs from the coffin. They continued as there were the thunderous rumbles of the airplane engines. Claire placed her hands over her ears, the engine only emphasized by the metal prison of the cargo hold. The hold shook completely, crates sliding across the ground. She gripped onto one of the crates, her fingernails into the wood panels. Even as the plane became steadier, there was still a continuous shaking, constant rumbling. However Claire was at least able to relax somewhat, her body relaxing.

She made it, she actually made it. Claire gave a sigh before she laughed. Her hand rubbed her face, the fingers dragging down her cheeks. The soft smile played on her lips as she rubbed her eyes. Hot air blew in her face. She opened one of her eyes. A toothy grin greeted her. Claire started to scream, but Alucard held his hand over her mouth.

"You will awaken Police Girl if you go and scream like that," he said, his smile turning in one side of his face. Claire just stared at him, but nodded. He removed his hand but picked Claire up, bringing her to her feet. "So you smuggled on despite Master's orders."

"I can't just wait patiently while Susannah is gone," Claire said, straightening herself up, keeping a steady gaze at Alucard. She stared him down, even as she had to look upward. Alucard tilted his head slightly and gave a chuckle.

"How very interesting. But what can you do?" Faster than her eye could trace Alucard had her pinned against the crate, holding both of her wrists with one hand. Claire squirmed, however Alucard had an iron grip on her. "You pose no threat at all. What can you possibly do? Completely useless." Claire stopped struggling but she still stared up at Alucard.

"Then find a use for me, I am willing to do anything" even as her shoulders quivered slightly her voice was steady. Alucard smirked.

"Anything? Are you sure? Is that dog of a human worth it?" Claire narrowed her eyes and stood up on her toes to try to be more eye level with him.

"She is no dog, she is my sister. I will do anything for her," she spat out her words like venom. Alucard let go of her wrists, however he stayed close to her. His head drooped down, looming over her.

"There is one thing that you would specialize in. I will need all my strength if we want to steal Susannah back," Alucard bared his teeth slightly, his eyes glancing to Claire's exposed neck. "And you are a virgin, your blood is the purest I could consume." His finger traced down her jugular; Claire shivered slightly and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.

"I-I understand," Claire said, looking directly in Alucard's eyes. Her hand moved slowly into her jacket, withdrawing the blade. Alucard followed her movement, staying completely still. Claire played with the knife in her hands, staring at the sharp edge. She turned the wrist of her left hand and rolled up the sleeve, exposing the veins that were barely visible through the skin. Claire took a deep breath, pressing the edge of the blade against her skin. She shut her eyes then applied deep pressure onto the blade, pulling it to the right. Pain raced across her wrist, warmth pooling out and slipping down her skin. Alucard grabbed her arm and drew it up towards him. His tongue lapped up the escaping streams of blood that crept towards her elbow. He leaned down and placed his entire mouth over the wound, absorbing Claire's strength. Claire looked away to her right, her breathing increasing steadily. She was all right for a while, but her arm started to feel colder and colder. Her body began to wobble a bit. Claire moaned and tried to pull away, pushing against his form. Alucard withdrew, lapping some last drops, but he kept a grip on her wrist. He grabbed ahold of her jacket sleeve and ripped a strip off, tying it around her wrist. He licked some remnants of the blood from his lips, grinning at her with bloodstained teeth.

"That was a splendid meal." Claire breathed out of her mouth, placing her uninjured hand against the crate for support. "I have underestimated your devotion Claire. It's misplaced, but its unwavering." Claire glanced up at Alucard, gripping his arm as she lightly swayed.

"Just get her back, please, just bring her back."

Susannah was laying on the cot of the room, staring up at the ceiling. She had been confined to this room since yesterday's interview. She hadn't been able to give much information, but she had exposed any knowledge she knew. Now all she had to do was wait. She had completed her part of the bargain, certainly they would keep their end. Why else through the trouble of testing for empty promises. Susannah tried to swallow the lump that was forming in her throat. But it stayed there, tasting slightly of bitter bile. She shook her head, hoping to send all doubts out, shake them off like a dog shakes off a bath. But they stayed, fermenting in the back of her mind. Susannah stood up, stretching her arms over her head before stretching her legs. She walked up to the door and tried the handle. It didn't budge, still locked.

Susannah sighed and looked around the blank room. This would certainly drive her mad as well. So she stared out the small window that was installed in the door. Outside her room was a priest, staring out straight into space. Susannah knocked, hitting the glass twice. The priest didn't move, no acknowledge. Susannah took a deep breath and knocked again, this time louder and longer. The priest's eyes glanced over, but no movement was made to start any communication the two of them. It was up to Susannah to start any conversation.

"Hey, can you answer my question?" No response. Susannah's frown deepened. Knocking commenced again. "Can you answer my question, sir?" she said, increasing the volume in her voice. The priest looked over and turned somewhat. She took this has a positive answer. "Could you tell me when the rescue of Claire would start?" She said, speaking louder as she wanted to make sure it could get through the door heard well. The priest looked at her for a bit before returning to his post.

"That is classified information," he said. Susannah sighed and backed away from the door, flopping back onto the bed. For a few more hours, who knew how many have passed when nothing was happening, After some passage of time, there were some distant noises, sharp beeps. However the priest in front of my door didn't move from his post. Soon after the start of the continuous shrill beeping the door opened and Maxwell entered. Susannah sat up and stood, untangling herself from her bored sprawl.

"Hello, um, what are you doing here? Has something been found?" said Susannah, rubbing her hands together. Maxwell had a thin frown on his face.

"No. I came to see if you remember anything else about Alucard."

"No, no, I don't remember-" Maxwell walked up to Susannah.

"You spent three months with him and all you could give us was information we already knew, you insolent cur! You are holding back," Maxwell's voice was rising.

"I'm not! I know nothing else-" A sharp sting hit Susannah in her cheek as Maxwell slapped her. Susannah furrowed her brow as she looked back at Maxwell, holding her cheek.

"Shut up cow! You have to know something else! Why would they risk so much coming here otherwise!" Maxwell swept his hand across. Susannah's eyes widened.

"W-what? Who here- Hellsing is here?" She said looking at the walls, expecting Alucard to pop out in any corner. Maxwell grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, bringing her up to the tips of her toes.

"Now tell me what you know that holds such value to them." Susannah narrowed her eyes and pushed Maxwell away.

"Nothing! I am nothing to them, I am nothing but an ignorant prisoner," she said, looking Maxwell dead straight in the eyes. He breathed heavily.

"Then you hold no value to us," he walked out the door.

"What about your promise-"

"I have no incentive to keep that promise you stupid little girl," Maxwell went to the priest guard that was still staying put at his station. "Dispose of her." Susannah backed up, her eyes searched around the room wildly, following no pattern as they tried to find any means of escape or defense. There were none. The priest stepped into the room, pulling out a pistol from inside of his robes. Susannah took a deep breath and did the only thing she could do. She rushed forward in a vain attempt to try and stop him, letting out a cry. Her eyes were closed as she dashed madly. There was a sickening shot and Susannah anticipated the impact. She was hit with something. Warm sticky liquid splashed in her face and she collided with a warm body that fell to the floor. She opened her eyes. She was lying on top of the priest, what was left of him anyway. His head was blown away, only a part of his lower jaw remaining.

Susannah stood up, stumbling and gagging somewhat. The large pool of blood underneath the headless priest was disturbed and smudged with her hands. Blood was everywhere. She shook, little droplets of foreign blood falling off her fingers, her face, her hair. Her body shook, but Susannah took a deep breath. The bullet had to have come from somewhere. She looked around but didn't see anyone. She peered out of the door, looking both ways. Still clear, but now she could hear distant gunshots, the dim shrill of bells and beeps. Susannah took a hesitant step forward, glancing at all sides. No more than two steps out of the door and she heard the click of a gun, the cool steel pressing in the back of her head. Her body froze up, hair sticking on end. But she couldn't stay still for long, she sent her elbow backward and made a good impact with a solid figure. However it didn't budge, and it didn't shoot yet. A large hand gripped her shoulder, and hot breath stung at her neck.

"Hello traitor," chuckled the familiar deep growl of Alucard. Susannah stood still, not moving. The gun was still pressed against her, the barrel still warm from the previous kill.

"Are you going to kill me?" Susannah said, glancing to her side, but she couldn't see Alucard's expression.

"Probably, I haven't decided yet. Well, more likely I haven't decided how you would die," he said, moving the barrel of the gun up and down her neck. Susannah remained stiff, flexing her fingers as numerous plans raced through her brain, nothing catching hold. The hot breath moved to her ear, each breath blowing hair in Susannah's face. "How would you die? A traitorous dog like you doesn't deserve a bullet in the head. You aren't even worthy enough to be turned in a ghoul. I wouldn't even consumer your remains, you disgusting creatur-"

"Enough!" Susannah turned around, facing Alucard. The barrel was now pointed directly in the center of her forehead, but she continued to stare at Alucard. "I am sick and tired of your fucking insults." Seras sent her fist back and then upward towards Alucard's face. He grabbed the fist, crushing it slightly. Susannah bit her lip but refused to cry out. She just reeled another punch. Alucard dodged it and twisted Susannah's arm behind her back. Susannah let out a small cry but she regained control over her pain. Alucard gave her another squeeze, grinning.

"And you choose to face me. Stupid, very stupid," Alucard took the Jackal and thwacked Susannah across the head. He hardly used any of his strength and she still fell unconscious instantaneously. He stared down at her crumpled body before he bent down and picked it up. "But you choose a human's death, not a dog's death." He phased into the shadows, trailing along the paths of darkness, following the scent of the Frenchman, Pip. Him and Seras were firing off at some Iscariot priests, using the corners of the halls as cover. Alucard phased beside Seras. She glanced back and gave a bright smile.

"Master!"

"Time to go, Police Girl." He flung Susannah over his shoulder, freeing one of his hands. He fired a volley of shots into the enemy hallway, sending up plaster dust as he obliterated the walls. Then he rushed off in the opposite direction, moving in a blur. Seras was behind him, dragging Pip along as they ran through the underground, changing directions in split seconds. Alucard turned a corner and came upon an elevator. He grinned. The metal doors began to open and he fired about a dozen shots in two seconds. The door finished opening and three priests were slumped over dead. He stepped over their corpses and waited for Seras and Pip to enter. His grin faded a bit. Not nearly as fun as Brazil.


	23. Consequences

**Thanks to everyone for the continued support! Without you guys I would have stopped writing this story a long time ago and that would have sucked! Thanks to KHandFF7fanforever, VladLover, Brian Monroe, and bobbinbird.**

The first sensation that returned to Susannah was pain, skull-splitting pain. She groaned and turned her head, flinching back to her original position when she touched a sensitive bump. Her eyes opened a smidge, blinded by a white light. Her eyes stayed squinted for a few seconds, and the light dimmed somewhat and new shapes became recognizable to Susannah. Her eyes cleared and she saw a small light that shone directly into her face. She started to lift her hand to block the light, but cold steel cut into her wrist. Susannah looked down and saw her hands were held down to the arms of her chair by handcuffs. She pulled at them, the cuffs clanking as she struggled to move her arms.

Susannah looked around, twisting her head about the seat. She was on a plane, a small one judging by the lack of noise pollution. She was strapped into the window seat, she peered out the window and saw an unrecognizable landscape below her. She looked towards the other side of the plane, there were four empty seats. The seat beside her was empty and it looked like one of the chairs in front of her lacked an occupant. The other diagonal seat, meanwhile, had a all too familiar red hat was resting on the corner of the headrest, only slightly obscuring the straight black hair. Susannah tried to position her legs in order to kick Alucard's seat, however she couldn't move her knees towards the seat. So she sufficed with just kicking the back of the seat in front of her.

"Why the hell do you have me handcuffed?" Susannah yelled, giving the chair in front of her another kick. Claire's head popped up from the seat, her hands cupping the top of the headrest.

"Susannah! You're awake!" she disappeared for a brief nanosecond before she dove into the seat beside Susannah, throwing her arms around Susannah's shoulders. She squeezed her for a few seconds before she pulled away from her. "What were you thinking?" Susannah avoided Claire's eyes, focusing instead on Alucard's seat, trying to kick the corner of it.

"Why am I handcuffed?" She struggled against the cuffs, the bite of metal digging into her wrists.

"Susan, Susan, stop that!" Claire grabbed Susannah's hands, holding them down against the armrest. Susannah looked down at Claire's hands, noticing the bandage around Claire's left wrist. Susannah narrowed her eyes.

"What happened?" Claire followed Susannah's gaze and her eyes widened slightly before she moved her hand out of sight.

"Nothing! Nothing, just an accident," Claire said, looking away from Susannah for a second before she glared at Susannah, a thin frown forming on her lips. "More importantly, why did you leave?"

"What makes you think I left willingly?" Claire tilted her head, narrowing her eyes. Susannah sighed and let her head hang low. "I wanted to go home," she said in a soft voice.

"But Iscariot? Really, are you stupid?" Susannah let out a single laugh.

"Yeah, yeah. They didn't seem like back-stabbing dicks at the time… I thought it was the best option." Claire's eyes softened a bit, her eyebrows upturning.

"But… but you left me," she twiddled her thumbs together, looking to the left of Susannah.

"I-I was going to get you later, I swear! They said…" Susannah's voice dropped off, then she turned towards the window. Both girls were hushed for a few minutes. Susannah turned away from the window and looked at Claire from the side. "I'm sorry, I'm so very, very sorry. I acted like an asshole and I was so stupid and I don't know what I put you through. I can't say this enough, I am sorry," Susannah glanced over at Claire. Claire just looked into Susannah's eyes, focusing on one pupil and then the other, hardly moving. She closed her eyes and sandwiched Susannah's hand with her own.

"It's a start," Claire said, holding Susannah's hand. Susannah's eyes were drawn to the bandage again. Her fingers grabbed ahold of the material and she pulled, the bandage slipping down Claire's wrist. Claire tried to pull her hand away, but Susannah grabbed ahold of it and turned it over, inspecting it. She saw the swollen skin that squeezed tight on the bright red line that slid across her wrist.

"What the hell is this Claire?"

"Nothing, I told you an acciden-"

"This is no accident! What happened?" Susannah's eyes flashed. "It was Alucard, that fucking bastard, I am going to kill him!" Susannah kicked his seat, his body shifted and he stood up, looming over the two girls.

"What are you accusing me of, swine?" Alucard said, his red eyes glaring at Susannah. Susannah struggled against the handcuffs, shifting her wrists to try and slip them out. She rose a little in her seat and shook her arms, trying to break the cuffs.

"You hurt my sister, you parasite!" Claire held up her hands between the two of them.

"No, Alucard didn't do this," she said, turning to Susannah completely, but still having a hand out towards Alucard.

"She gave herself up willing, you dog." Alucard said, baring his teeth in a smirk. Susannah stopped and looked at Claire, who bit her lower lip. She changed her glance from Claire to Alucard and back again.

"Why?" she said with a much softer voice. Claire opened her mouth but Alucard interrupted her.

"To ensure I had enough strength to retrieve your pathetic ass."

"Alucard! Stop it!" Claire said, turning her face towards him. Susannah slunk back into her chair, staring down at her feet. Her mouth opened, but it closed immediately afterwards. Alucard walked off, and Claire turned back to Susannah. Claire stared at her hands, clasping them together before she placed her right hand on Susannah's left hand. Susannah bit her lower lip.

"I-I'm so sorry, so, so sorry."

The plane landed safely back in the fields of Hellsing Manor. Susannah was still in handcuffs, despite Claire's pleads, escorted by Pip back to Sir Integra's office. They walked into the cold room and a cry echoed throughout the room. Mrs. Gale rushed up to Susannah and pulled her into a tight embrace, running her hand through Susannah's hair.

"Susannah, sweet Susannah," Mrs. Gale touched Susannah face and kissed her on the forehead and her cheeks. Susannah's eyes widened, glimmering from new tears. She buried her face into her mother's shoulder, crying a little.

"M-mom?" Susannah blinked her eyes but they were still overflowing with tears.

"Yes, honey, I'm here, I'm here," Mrs. Gale said, rubbing small circles on Susannah's back.

"But, h-how-"

"She fell through the portal a few days ago, around the time when you left," Integra said from behind her desk, placing her cigar on the wood surface. Susannah looked over at her and stiffened her shoulders before staring at her feet. Mrs. Gale shifted her hold on Susannah, hugging her arm rather than her chest. Pip led Susannah closer to the desk, until she was only a few feet from Integra. Integra stared at Susannah, without changing the hard expression on her face. "You have caused an enormous security breach in our organization and furthered hostilities with the Vatican." Susannah sucked on her lower lip, refusing to look up at Integra. "You not only put my employees at work, but the entire nation." Integra slammed on her desk and Susannah flinched. "Do you know how serious this is?" Susannah nodded, glancing up at Integra during this gesture of compliance.

"Y-yeah," she said, her voice shaking.

"Then you realize you will be punished for this," Integra said. Susannah nodded again. Integra picked up her cigar and took a puff before she continued. "Normally this would result in life-imprisonment or death." Susannah flinched. "But given the circumstances, once we do find a way to reverse the portals we will let you go." Susannah nodded, staring back down at her feet. "Pip, take her to her room and keep two guards positioned out of her door at all times. She is not to leave for any conditions."

"What? You can't do that!" Mrs. Gale said, grabbing ahold of Susannah's arm. Susannah turned to her, standing between her and Sir Integra.

"No, no. It's okay, its punishment remember," Susannah said, giving her a small smile. "It is supposed to suck."

"B-but," Mrs. Gale said, taking Susannah's cheek in her hand.

"You can still visit her, Mrs. Gale. That is all I can allow," Integra said, blowing smoke in a circle in front of her. Susannah leaned her head on her mother's shoulder and a peck on her cheek.

"I'll be fine," Susannah said, kissing her mom on her forehead by standing a little of her tiptoes. Then she walked away with Pip, her last look around the Manor until she would leave back to her home. Pip closed the door behind her and she leaned against the door as it locked with a loud click.

Susannah sat in her barricaded room, staring at the wall. She took a glance at the clock. Twelve forty-two. She stood up and sat on her bed, willing herself to get sleepy but not succeeding. She had the urge to get up and pace, but that would only make her more awake. So she just leaned against the wall and closed her eyes, breathing slowly. She felt her heart slowing down, her mind winding itself down, preparing for time spent sleeping. Then a mass took ahold of her face, pulling her down to her bed. She screamed, but it was muffled. She squeezed her eyes shut out of habit, hoping this was just some nightmare. But the intense pressure on her face told her this was indeed reality; she forced her eyes open and saw Alucard looming over her. He had a frown on his face and his eyes were narrowed, the red shining through slits in the darkness of the room.

"So this is all the punishment you get," Alucard looked around the room for a second before tilting his head at Susannah, who struggled underneath his frame. "Just house arrest. No, oh no, no, no," Alucard's hand trailed down Susannah's face and down to her neck. Susannah shuddered and her heart beat against her ribcage, her brain running at fifty miles a hour as it thought of all the horrors that could happen. "Swine like you deserve much worse. Real punishment," Alucard took his free hand and grabbed Susannah's right hand. Susannah's eyes widened and she tried to free herself from his grasp. With a quick flick of his hand her wrist shattered in two, paining spreading throughout her body in one wave. Susannah cried out, tears spilling out the corners of her eyes. She moaned and cried some more as Alucard let the now broken hand to land heavily at her side. He got up close to her face, letting one of his hands to rest on her neck, squeezing slightly. "Next time, it will be your neck," he said before he faded to black. Susannah bit her lower lip and cradled her broken arm, letting out whimpers as she walked to her door, banging on it with her good hand.

"H-help. I-I th-think I-I br-broke my wrist."

**So a very uneventful chapter, more like the conclusion of this arc. This story has gotten so much darker than I ever intended it to be XD But it is fun and I will be sure to make another installment next week, probably not the same time(I don't coordinate my life to the minute) but definitively the same place :P And I know that there were requests for Susannah torture, but I can't do more than this without having her killed or scarred for the rest of her life. I hope this suffices you enough, otherwise I might write an alternative chapter later on if I ever feel mad enough at Susannah.**


End file.
